The Untold Story Of Phoebe Stronghold
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: Phoebe Stronghold is the older sister of Will Stronghold,& Daughter of the Commander and Jetstream starting her junior year as Will begins his freshman year. See how she deals with all the drama at sky high until homecoming. Better then it sounds trust me
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to take a break from all my other stories and write this. My other stories are not on hiatus, it's just I haven't gotten around to them I give you my first sky high fanfic! I do not own Sky High or this plot since it is the same plot from the movie, but I do own some of the twists and the characters Felicity and Phoebe. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through my bedroom window, telling me to get up and start my day. Well I decided to ignore that wake- up call until my phone went off blaring an 80's song that at this early in the morning the title escapes me.

"You know Felicity, not everyone rises with the sun." I sat up and leaned against my head board.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I just wanted to make sure you were up. I'll be at your house in about an hour before we walk to the bus." She answered with slight excitement.

"I guess I should get up and get ready then." I mentioned.

"Yes because our junior year awaits and you know you have your first day tradition to attend to." I laughed. "You got that right." I could hear my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Phoebe, time to get ready."

"I got to go Felicity. I'll see you in a few." She laughed along with me. "Alright bye."

I hung up my phone and stretched my muscles. I wasn't sure what I should wear but I did know I didn't want to go all fancy. I decided on a simple teal tank top with a black and white striped cardigan with a jean skirt and black leggings. I headed to the bathroom but stopped at my little brother's room. I saw him attempting to lift weights ten times his size. I chuckled and he sat up from his seat. I stopped my laughing immediately when I saw his distressed face.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Phoebe you got your powers when you were like ten and here I am my first day of school and nothing." I could tell he was really upset about this. I'm the only one in the family that knew he didn't have his powers yet. I went and sat next to him.

"Don't worry Will, you'll get them." He looked doubtful.

"How do you know?"

I sighed. "Because I can feel it. You'll get your powers. You're just a late bloomer that's all."

I went to get up and walk out when Will stopped me.

"But you're not psychic, how can you tell?" He was right, I wasn't psychic; I had the power to create force fields and it was a power I got from my grandmother on my mom's side.

"Because we're family remember. Call it sister intuition."

He cracked a smile until he heard dad calling his name. He began running back and forth between the weights to attempt to make him look like he had super strength. I figure that it was my cue to leave. I assumed Dad was going to give Will the same talk he gave me my freshman year at Sky High.

I quickly took a shower and got dress. Flattening my hair took the longest but in reality it only took fifteen minutes. Soon my chestnut colored hair was flattened and I was ready to go. I walked downstairs and saw Layla and Felicity were already here. You could totally tell they were sisters from the way the dressed to the same bright red yet orange hair color, although Felicity's hair was a more dark richer red color. Plus they had the same power. Both had the ability to control plants. You'd think they were twins if not for the fact they were born three years apart like Will and I.

Dad was sitting at the table looking at the paper, probably for any criminal activity sightings.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said to me while giving me a kiss on the head.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Can I have some eggs and juice please?"

She nodded and went to get me a plate. Soon my mom began to reminisce about how Will and Layla would swim naked in the kiddy pool. "Mom" Will said in a whiney tone as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Layla. Hey Felicity."

I'll be completely honest. If it wasn't for Will and Layla hanging out constantly, I would have never met Felicity. One day I had to babysit Layla and Will, but Layla had Felicity come over also. After that day we were best friends ever since. A cell phone started going off and my mom went over to check her business phone when dad said, "Josie, it's the other one." Oh did I mention my parents are the Commander and Jetstream, the best superheroes of Maxville.

"Go." He said to the person on the other line, who I assumed was the mayor. I went about my business, eating my breakfast. "There's trouble downtown…" My dad spun around fast not expecting Mom to be so close, which made him pause. "Big trouble…downtown." My mother instantly knew what that meant.

"Oh shoot and I really wanted to see Will off to the bus like I did with Phoebe. I remember his first day of preschool he wouldn't let go of my leg…"

"Mom!" Will said annoyed again. I laughed. "Don't worry mom I'll make sure he'll get where he needs to go." I reassured her. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, we'll see you when we get home." She walked away, Dad following close behind but stopped and began to speak

"I know you know this Phoebe but Will a reminder. A lot of the kids at sky high have only one superhero parent not two, so take it easy on them. No showing off." He smirked a bit.

"Oh Dad, not to worry, I'll keep it low key."

"Steve!" My mom yelled.

"Got to go." My brother turned on the TV while I put my dishes in the sink. I ran upstairs to grab my book bag and by the time I got back, the story about the giant robot that was attacking the city was over. Will turned off the TV and said, "Wow they are good."

"Don't worry Will. You'll get your powers."

I tossed Felicity an apple and we all headed out the door.

"Alright Will, head down to the corner of Hamilton and Baker Street. That's one of the freshman bus stops. And a word of advice, Ron Wilson drives that bus. Don't be completely shocked at the way he'll react to you." He looked bewildered.

"What does that mean?" I laughed along with Felicity. "You'll see." Felicity and I continued on our way to one of the junior bus stops.

"I can't wait to get to school!" I said almost bouncing up and down.

"We all know why you're excited. The tradition and a certain stretchy stripe wearing guy with a name that rhymes with rash." I nudged her.

"I do not like Lash and of course I'm excited for the tradition. I've been doing this the first day of the school year since I was a freshman. And speaking of guys do I need to mention a certain Pyro."

Felicity instantly blushed and exclaimed, "I don't like Warren! In fact I hate the guy. Any guy that hates my best friend I hate." I laughed.

"Yea you keep telling yourself that."

"Okay new subject."

Soon we were where we needed to be at and we talked about pointless things until the bus arrived. I loved the bus ride because it was like a roller coaster. Soon we arrived there and we made it there before the freshman, thank goodness. Felicity and I quickly walked up the stairs and sat down, waiting for our time to strike. Soon the freshman bus pulled in and they all got off one by one.

I caught a glimpse of Speed and Lash at the top of the staircase. Speed ran down and began to round up the freshman. Show time I thought to myself. I held out my hand then all of a sudden a force field appeared in front of Speed and sent him flying backwards. I could feel a glare on my back but it wasn't really a heated angry glare.

I looked behind me and saw Lash was the one that was glaring at me. This was the tradition. My freshman year, Lash was a sophomore and he did the same thing to us as he did to every other freshman on their first day. He had Speed round us all up and then demanded a fifteen dollar student fee. I decided I wasn't going to pay any money so I put both of them in a force field and continued on my way. So it's become a game. We try to see who can out smart each other on the first day of school. Last year he won. This year I won because by sending Speed flying gave Gwen plenty of time to take care of the freshman.

She was in the hero class like Felicity and I, but neither of us liked her that much. We both knew something was off about her even if she comes off as sweet and innocent. She attempted to be my friend, but I wasn't into the crowd she hung out with for example Penny. A very stuck up cheerleader wannabe who can multiply herself. I only say cheerleader wannabe because we don' have football teams or any of that so there's no need for a cheer squad.

The bell rang signaling that we needed to head to class. Our first class, we had together, was Medulla's mad science class. Thank goodness for that too because without Felicity there to help me out, I think I'd fail. Science was never my best subject. My best class had to be hero history.

We walked in and sat at one of the eight lab tables. Soon all students began to file in, including Lash and Speed. As soon as Speed spotted me, he raced over.

"You know it's not very nice to knock someone off their feet Stronghold." I smirked and turned to him.

"It's also not nice to pick on the freshman so this year I won."

Lash soon made his way over, his dark brown hair slightly swinging in his swirling chocolate eyes until he brushed it away. He was wearing an orange shirt with a skill on it with a hooded jacket with his usual and signature black and white stripes.

"So we'll get you next year." Speed concluded.

I laughed, "How? You guys are seniors. This is your last year."

Lash seemed to be thinking. "Alright then let's extend the tradition to this week." He suggested. "Whenever you see us picking on a sidekick, try to stop us. If you save more sidekicks then we bully sidekicks then we'll lay off the sidekicks for a week…"

"Sounds like a good deal." I said.

"But if we win, then you have to help us pick on the sidekicks for a week." I thought about it.

Was it really worth it? Messing with their fake student fee gig was one thing, but these guys were the best when it came to the torture of sidekicks. They've been doing it for three years and knew how to work around getting caught. Lash got right up in my face with his signature smirk planted upon his face which kind of made me blush.

"What's wrong Stronghold? Scared you'll lose and have to take a walk on the dark side?" He definitely knew how to get under my skin. "You're on!" He smiled.

"Alright, starting now." He turned and walked away, giving Speed a high five. "Phoebe, do you think you can do this?" Felicity questioned me. Medulla walked in the class, "Alright class, let's get started." I whispered to Felicity, "Oh I hope so." I couldn't help but wonder if I made a really big mistake.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's chapter 2 for everyone. I don't own sky high, I only own the characters Felicity and Phoebe along with possible twists. Please be kind and review, now enjoy chapter two!...See how they rhymed? haha awesomeness.

* * *

The day couldn't have been going slower. We don't do anything the first day of school because the freshman are being sorted out and they could be put in any of our classes. You'd figure they'd set aside specific classes for freshmen only but who knows. Some freshmen though do have the ability to be in an upperclassman class. That's probably why we wait until the second day to do any actual work.

This was my last class before lunch and then I had to discuss with Lash and Speed some rules and regulations about the tradition. I'm not skipping class to deal with Speed and Lash's fun as they would call it. I was drumming my fingertips on my desk waiting patiently for the bell to ring. Felicity wasn't in this class with me, so I pretty much stayed in my own little world.

Soon the bell rang and I waited until people shoved themselves through the door. No need to squish my way through. Once most of the people filed out, I walked out and went straight to my locker. I quickly did my combination and went to throw my books in when it suddenly shut. I saw the striped clad arm slide back to who it belonged to.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, not really annoyed by his antics.

"I thought it was completely necessary." He answered leaning up against the lockers.

"Well I needed to talk to you anyway so I'm actually glad you're here. Look about our bet…" I started.

"You're not backing out are you?" He had a devilish smirk that, which I kind of hated to admit, was cute.

"In your dreams. No I wanted to set some regulations. In between classes and lunch time is the only time that you bullying sidekicks count for the bet. I'm not skipping class to clean up you dirty work."

"Dually noted." I thought he went to walk away and I began to put in my combination again, but I felt someone behind me. I heard Lash whisper in my ear,

"See ya around Stronghold."

That kind of made me frozen in my spot before I was able to finish putting in my combination. I quickly threw my books in there and left for lunch. By the time I got there most everyone was already eating. I saw Felicity sitting next to her sister, and Will along with some people who I assumed to be their new friends. I made my way over to them and noticed they decided to sit right next to the table Warren Peace at.

As soon as I sat down Will asked, "Okay am I just crazy or is that guy really looking at me?"

Everyone but Felicity and I looked up for we knew exactly who that guy was and why he was staring.

"Dude, that's Warren Peace." Zack said, with a bit of fear in his voice.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked in shock. She must have heard about him from Felicity at one point or another.

"Yea." Zach answered.

"Felicity told me about him. His mom's a superhero but his dad was a super villain. Baron Battle."

"So where do I come in?" Will inquired.

"Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence." The guy in the orange hoodie answered him.

"No chance of parole until after his third life." The girl with the purplish yet magenta colored hair strands had finished the kid's sentence.

"That's great. My first day at Sky High and I already have an archenemy."

"Don't take it too personally Will. He hates all Strongholds." I told him, maybe to ease his nerves.

Will slammed his juice down on his tray and questioned, "Is he still looking?"

"No." Layla answered.

"No?"

"No."

Will turned to glance over his shoulder and saw that Layla was wrong.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking." He said frustratedly.

"Relax Will; he won't try anything unless you get on his bad side." I told him for reassurance.

We began to eat our lunch in peace, but then I decided to ask who everyone was at the table.

"So Will, Layla who are your new friends?"

I knew Zach already but I wasn't sure about everyone else.

"Oh umm, that's Ethan." He pointed to the guy with the orange hoodie and thick rimmed glasses.

"And Magenta." Her name matched her perfectly I thought.

"Guys this is my sister Phoebe."

After the introductions, things got silent after that. Soon we all split up, except for Felicity and I and we had about fifteen minutes of lunch left. I saw Ethan leave the lunch room only to be followed by a mischievous Lash and Speed. I figured that this was going to be the first sidekick that they were going to pick on.

"Felicity I'll be right back."

I followed them until they disappeared in the guy's bathroom. This is insane. I was not going into the guy's bathroom. But if I let them dunk Ethan's head in the toilet then I was already going to start off by losing. I looked around to see if anyone was looking then quickly went in. I could hear gargling noises and flushing sounds followed by laughter. I ran over to the stall they were at and put Lash and Speed in two force fields, then suspended them in the air.

"No fair Stronghold!" cried out Speed, while Lash attempted to escape his floating trap.

"Sorry guys you said starting today and I said in between classes and lunch time. So according to my watch, this is completely fair game." I said while laughing.

I helped Ethan up and gave him back his back pack.

"Thanks Phoebe." He said with a faint blush rising on his cheek. I really hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea with this.

I quickly said, "No problem."

I left the bathroom just as soon as those words escaped my mouth. As soon as I was out of the bath room, and I made sure Ethan left also, I let those two out of there traps. This was just becoming one big pain in the rear end.

The rest of the day was a bore until I got called down to the nurse's office. I walked in and saw Will sitting there with ice on his head.

"Dude, Will what happened?" I sat down on one of the seats in the office.

"Power placement's what happened. Boomer launched me across the room thinking that I'd be able to fly like mom."

"Ouch that must've hurt." He nodded.

"And it gets worse. I may never get my powers." I sighed.

"You are going to get your powers Will."

"Maybe…maybe not." I knew this conversation wasn't going to get anywhere.

"So how'd power placement go?" I asked him even though I pretty much already knew the answer to that one.

"Well I'm a sidekick. But I'm with all my friends so I don't think it'll be all that bad. I'm just dreading telling dad." I nodded.

"You should probably tell him right when we get home. It's probably better not to put this off."

He smiled. "You're probably right."

The last school bell rang and Will and I left the nurses office. "I think I'm gonna hang at Layla's for a bit after school, let mom and dad know okay?" Will said to me.

"Alright see you at home." I walked over to my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed to take home with me. I really did think Will was just a late bloomer and he was too worried about it. But if he was happy being hero support then hey, more power to him.

"Hey Phoebe." Felicity was already standing at my locker ready to go. "Why did they call you down to the nurse's office?"

"Will was flung across the room by Coach Boomer so they basically wanted me to go down there for family support type of thing." I replied.

She nodded her head. "Makes sense." I focused back on jamming crap in my book bag.

"So want to go to the paper lantern?" I asked. "I'm in the mood for Chinese food."

Felicity thought about it for a second. "I'd have to talk to my parents but I'm game."

"Schweet. Five sound good?"

"Yea sounds good." We walked out to the bus and headed home.

When I walked through the door Mom was busy making dinner and I didn't see Dad.

"Hey Mom is it okay if I go to the paper lantern with Felicity tonight?" I sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Yea honey that's fine."

She went back to cooking and then asked, "Where's your brother?" That's right I was supposed to tell them he went to Layla's.

"He went to Layla's. He'll be home in time for dinner."

"Well I really want to hear about his first day. How about you Phoebe? Want to tell me about your day?"

I thought about it and decided there wasn't much to tell, or at least there wasn't much I could tell her without getting myself into trouble.

"It was just like any old first day of school. Boring." I responded while laughing.

"Well just think. Two more years then you're off to save the world with your father and I. The Stronghold Four."

"Yea it'll be awesome mom."

Although in my mind I wasn't sure how awesome fighting crime with my family was going to be. Don't get me wrong. I love my family. But I want to go out and make a name for myself. My mom went back to cooking and I went upstairs to my room. I got out my laptop and decided to listen to my music until five rolled around. Five came a lot faster than I thought it would have and soon I was running down the stairs and out the door. I got to the paper lantern in about ten minutes.

The place wasn't busy from what I could tell, but when I got in there, I saw Felicity was already seated and was talking to Warren Peace. I knew she had a crush on the guy! From what I could tell she was having a good time. I didn't want to spoil her evening so I quickly texted her saying I couldn't make it because my family wanted me to stay home for dinner. She'd thank me for it later. I headed back home and when I did, Mom was setting the table while Dad was messing with his robot eye.

"I thought you were going to the paper lantern with Felicity." Mom questioned.

"I was but decided I wanted a home cooked meal instead." I lied. It wasn't a bad lie. It was more like I was covering for my friend. Not two seconds later Will walked through the door.

"Hey." My mom said in her soft voice. "How'd it go?"

"Dad, we need to talk." I'm glad Will was taking my advice and was getting right to the point.

"A little hero to hero talk? I think I know just the place, come on." Will followed Dad and I had a feeling I knew where Dad was taking him. To the secret sanctum.

"Hon?" My mom said before she tossed Dad the giant robot eye. He caught it with ease. I just hope Dad took the news with the same amount of ease.

About twenty minutes later, Wil and Dad finally came up and we were finally able to have dinner. They were both laughing and seemed to be having a good time. Dad apparently took the news well. Mother served beef stroganoff, which was very delicious. After dinner, Will went up to his room and I did the same, but I decided to talk to Will first. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Pheebs. Is there something you needed?"

"Yea I saw Dad took the news well." I noticed how he looked ashamed.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" I questioned with realization.

"He was so happy Phoebe. I just couldn't tell him."

"Alright Will. I won't make you tell him. Just the longer you wait, the harder it may be."

"I know Phoebe, and thanks."

"You're welcome. Just promise me you will tell him." I told him, wondering if he got what I meant. He did and we began a secret handshake we made when we were younger whenever we made a promise to each other.

It wasn't complicated; it was just a high five, then high four, and so on and so forth until we only had our pinkies left. We interlocked them then let go pounding our fists together. I have to say, my brother was probably one of my best friends. I heard a knock coming from the Will's window. I saw Layla standing there and waved. I waved back.

"I'll leave you be." I said leaving and heading to my room. I got on my laptop until around nine, when I decided to go to sleep, which unexpectedly filled me with dreams of fun, superhero crime fighting, and black and white stripes.

* * *

Hey, what'd you think? I'd really like to hear from people telling their thoughts...sso please review! I hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey's chapter three! Thank you to all that have favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story. It's not over yet but I wanted to get my thanks out. So i don't own sky high but I own the characters felicity and phoebe. Please review! enjoy!

* * *

It's been a week since I made my bet with Lash and Speed. Today was the last day and unfortunately, we were tied. Those two actually gave this some thought. After the first day of the bet, they got creative. Lash and Speed built some type of contraption that neutralized my powers like the detention room. It was like a ray gun and its effects wore off in about a half hour. So after school that day I stole the gun from Lash's locker, thanks to a friend of mine who has the power to become intangible. He phased his hand through the locker and got it for me. So the next day, every chance I got, I shot the rays at them which left me able to save the sidekicks.

I decided that I wanted to face them without using the gun though, so I took it home and put it in the secret sanctum. So we went back and forth, back and forth. Now I have only one more class period, and if I don't save the sidekick in between, I would lose. That was not an option. I will not bully people; it's not the type of person I am.

Soon the bell rang, and I was out the door before anyone else. My eyes searched all over the halls, scanning for anybody wearing stripes or a baseball cap. At first I couldn't see anyone that met the description, then out of what I believed was luck, I saw stripes. I ran after them to find poor Ethan and Zack being shoved into lockers. Lash was the first one to spot me.

"You're gonna lose Stronghold." He stated.

Zack and Ethan were already almost in the locker, attempting to fight off Speed the best they could. I put two force fields in the lockers to prevent them from being able to throw them in there. I just had to hold them off until the bell rang for the final class and I would win. But Lash did something I never thought he'd do.

He stretched out his arms and began to tickle me. I was shocked but I couldn't stop my laughter from coming out. I just didn't understand why someone who is constantly bullying people who he believes is lower than him would resort to tickling. He kept getting closer, his arms going back to his regular size. I was beginning to lose my concentration and the force fields I created started to fade. I didn't notice until it was almost too late. Ethan and Zach's voice reached out to me.

"Phoebe help us out here!"

I elbowed Lash in the gut and slammed a force field into Speed sending him flying backwards. I ran over to the open lockers and shut them, generating a loud bang from the metals hitting together. Right after that the bell rang.

"Yes! In your face Lash! Game over! I win!"

Ethan and Zach high fived me even though they weren't quite sure of what was going on. Lash was in disbelief and stormed off.

"What'd you win Phoebe?" Ethan inquired.

"Lash and Speed have to lay off the sidekicks for a week."

"Really! That's awesome!" exclaimed Zach while he high fived me again.

That's when I realized, I was late for class. I raced to hero history and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Miss Stronghold, nice of you to join us for class." Mr. Tanner said. You'd figure like the rest of the teachers at this school, his name would give you an idea of what his power is, but it doesn't. He can read minds so there's no use lying to him.

"I was helping out some friends." I told him making my way to sit next to Felicity.

"Well, next time make sure to be on time." He went back to teaching about our new subject and class discussion. He began the class with a question before starting his lecture.

"Batman, superhero or not. Typically you'd think yes he was indeed a superhero, but in reality he was just some rich man who could get his hands on fancy gadgets. So I want your opinions. Today's work includes writing a paper on your opinion about whether or not you consider Batman to be a real superhero. It must be at least 1,000 words and must include key points along with valid reasons to defend your belief. For example, Batman is a superhero because he's awesome. That is not a valid reason defending your opinion. It's due typed up and on my desk on Wednesday. Get to work brainstorming." Mr. Tanner slightly paced back and forth not pausing at all in between his sentences.

Most kids never actually brainstormed when he said this. We mostly just talked to our friends, but he never minded.

"So Pheebs, did you win?" Felicity asked.

"Hell yes I did!" We high fived each other.

"So how long do you think the Duo will last without lashing out on someone and going against your deal?" I thought about it.

"I don't know. I think it may be fun to watch them randomly spaz from time to time because of the constant urge to bully someone." We both laughed at the possible soon to be sight that we imagined in our heads.

"So I haven't asked you about this since I figured you'd tell me but it's been a week. What happened between Warren and you?" She gave me a look of shock.

"How'd you know that I was with Warren?"

"I saw you two talking at the Paper Lantern the other night we were supposed to hang out. I figured you looked like you were having a nice chat so I decided not to interfere. So…Felicity?"

She sighed. "Okay look before you get any ideas, we just talked. And yes it was nice."

"You so totally have a crush on him." I stated, like it was obvious.

"Well if we're gonna talk about crushes need I mention, Lash."

That shut me up, kind of.

"I don't like Lash." Honestly I wasn't sure how I felt about him. It was like I wanted to hate him, but I just couldn't.

"Sure you don't." She said laughing.

"I hate your second language." I mentioned while laughing along with her.

Soon class came and went. I was so glad it was the weekend. I couldn't wait to sleep in. This first week of school has been killer, especially with the week I had. When I got to my locker, I saw Ethan standing there.

"Hey Ethan, what's up?" I asked warily. He stepped away from my locker allowing me to have access.

"I just wanted to thank you again for all you've done this week. You are a hero to all sidekicks." He excitedly exclaimed.

"You're welcome and thanks for the compliment but I really was just doing what was right, along with winning a bet." I responded. I thought that was all he wanted to say but he didn't leave.

"Is there something else you needed?" I probed in a sweet voice.

"Actually I was…was…" Ethan began to stutter and I had an inkling of where this was going.

"I was wondering…if…if maybe…you'd li…like to…" Ethan almost got the whole dreaded sentence out but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey sidekick!" I peeked behind Ethan to see who my savior was which wasn't hard since I was a bit taller than him. It was Lash and all his striped glory. He wasn't too far away and he made his way over to us and said,

"Beat it sidekick, I need to talk to Stronghold."

At first I didn't think Ethan was going to leave, but then Lash got up in his face and he scurried off. I felt kind of bad for the guy, but I was extremely glad that he didn't get a chance to ask me that question. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I owe you one Lash." I said returning my attention back to my locker.

"Yea you do. Tonight, Paper Lantern, 7:00." I turned towards him but he was already walking away.

"Wait, what?" I might as well have been talking to myself. I shoved anything I could grab from my locker into my book bag and headed over to Felicity.

"Hey Pheebs." She did a double take as she saw my face, which was in deep thought.

"What's up with you?" She requested.

"I think I have a date tonight." Felicity took a bottle of green tea out of her bag.

"With who?" She took a gulp of tea when I answered,

"Lash." Felicity spit her tea out towards the hallway and hit some of the people walking by. I stared at her, mouth opened in shock, before I started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry." She said to the by passers, before she started laughing along with me.

"So how'd that happen?" She inquired, talking about the Lash thing.

"Well, Ethan was about to ask me to go on a date with him then Lash interrupted him. I told Lash I owed him one, then he told me to meet him at the Paper Lantern tonight." I explained.

"Wow, can't wait to see how the Commander is going to react when he finds out his little girl's going out on a date tonight." My best friend hinted at. My eyes went wide.

"I'll just tell him, yea I can't lie worth crap. It's not like he will be able to interrogate him since I'm meeting Lash there. And it might not even be a date." I retorted. By the time the discussion was over, we were already on the bus. It only took about ten minutes to get back home. I walked through the front door and yelled out, "I'm home." My dad was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

"It was good. Umm…is it okay if I go out on a date tonight." I plopped down on the couch, sitting opposite of him. I noticed I had his full attention, because he instantly put the paper down.

"Who is this boy?" He inquired in a calm voice.

"His name is Lash. He's in my hero class." I replied.

"You know the rules darling. I have to meet the boy before you can go on any date with him" I groaned

"Dad I know that's the rule, but I'm meeting him at the Paper Lantern and its more of a friend out going." I don't know why I was pushing this so hard, but for some reason I really wanted to go.

"How about a compromise? I'll meet him after the date. If he is a proper gentleman, then he'll walk my precious daughter home."

"Sounds good."

He got up and kissed my head, then left the room. I walked up to my room attempting to figure out what I should wear for the date tonight. I decided to go with a more casual look. I threw on some dark skinny jeans and an ivory lace shark bite styled tank top with a black tank top under that. I grabbed my long sleeved black cardigan and slipped it on along with a belt. I figured this would work and went downstairs. Will was in the kitchen munching on some chips.

"Hey wanna go play some pool?" I asked him.

"Sure, what are you all dressed up for?" We walked into the den and I put my hand on the monitor.

"I have a date tonight. Well it's not really a date but it's…something." The trophy case opened and I slide down one of the poles.

"Who with?" He inquired.

"Err…Lash." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry there must be something wrong with my ears. Did you just say Lash?" I nodded

"Dude, Pheebs he's like…I'm not even sure how to describe him" I sighed

"Honestly he's not that bad of a guy." I tried to reason.

"Well it could be worse. You could be going out tonight with Warren." He thought aloud.

"True." I laughed. We played pool until around 6:40.

"Hey I have to go. I'll see you later." I quickly left the secret sanctum and ran out the door. In about ten minutes, I made it to the Paper Lantern without any trouble. I walked through the door and the little bell jingled. Authentic Chinese music played softly in the background and I saw Lash sitting in one of the booths. I sauntered over there and sat on the cushioned seat.

"Hey Lash." I greeted. He was still wearing his black and white stripes, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black vest.

"You look nice." I complimented.

"You look better." He retorted, which made my face become flushed.

"Thanks, so…" I dragged out.

"So, as much as I wanted to win the bet, I have got to give you mad props. I mean stealing our ray gun. I never would have guessed a Stronghold would have stooped down to that." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and he wore that cute smirk of his.

"I did it for the sidekicks. They don't need to be constantly picked on." I stated.

"A matter of different opinions Phoebe." He mentioned while laughing. I laughed a little too but then I realized something.

"You called me by my first name." His eyes widen a bit, like he didn't even realize his slip.

"Well…I…eh…So what's good here?" He sounded flustered, which was a first.

"Uh…I really like the orange chicken…even though it's not really Chinese food." I answered him. A waiter came up to take our orders. As soon as she left, we sat there in silence.

"So…how do you think you're gonna survive this upcoming week?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"I have no idea. We'll find a loophole probably."

I giggled. "Leave it to you two to find a loophole."

"We're just that awesome Stronghold." He said leaning forward. I swear I could get lost in his eyes.

Not long after, our food came and I honestly could say I was really enjoying his company. Soon the date was over and we were walking home.

"So…Do I really have to meet the Commander?" He mumbled. I sensed his nervousness.

"Relax, he's not going to do anything. Probably just ask you a few questions."

"Easy for you to say. You're not at my end of the interrogation." He smirked and I laughed. I hadn't noticed but we were slowly gravitating towards each other and soon, I felt fingers interlock with mine. I glanced up at Lash who didn't even seem to notice what he did, like this was the most natural thing in the world. I never really witnessed this side of Lash, the funny, cocky yet caring side opposed to the semi evil, cocky, yet funny side. The ten minute walk was shorter then what I admittedly wanted it to be.

"So this is the Stronghold House?" He asked looking over the two story house.

"Yep, ready to come inside and meet Dad?" I began pulling him up to the door but before I got a chance to open it, Dad stepped out.

"Hey Daddy." I said instantly.

"Hey sweetheart." He hugged me and then turned Lash. I gazed in Lash's eyes and saw a spark of fear within them.

"And you must be Lash." He held out his hand for Lash to shake, which he did.

"Nice to meet you sir." Lash made sure to keep a respectable distance between himself and Dad

"What's your power son?"

"I have the power of super stretch." He stated proudly.

"Interesting, very nice. Listen, Lash I want to let you know. If you ever hurt my daughter in anyway, I will do something so horrible to you that people will start calling me a super villain." His voice started out strong and slowly cascading down to a deathly whisper. "Is that clear?"

Lash nodded quickly, his hair swishing in his face. That must have been good enough for Dad because he went straight back into his good demeanor. "Alright then, I'll let you two say your goodbyes. You have one minute." He went in the house and hopefully Mom would be able to keep him busy so he wouldn't snoop. I strode back over and stood in front of Lash.

"See that wasn't that bad." I mentioned.

"Are you kidding me? I'm surprised I didn't piss my pants!" He exclaimed. I chuckled at his outburst.

"I'm serious!"

"I know you were, I just never would have guessed that big bad Lash would be afraid of my Dad."

"Hell yea I would!" We both laughed.

"Well, whatever your reasons were for asking me out tonight, whether it was because I owed you for Ethan or…" I was stopped right in the middle of my sentence when Lash leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. My words just got caught in my throat. He pulled back and gave me that beautiful smirk of his.

"See ya around Stronghold." He stepped down the steps and headed out down the sidewalk. I had to keep myself from jumping for joy. I stepped into the house and lightly shut the door behind me. Will was standing there and asked.

"So how was your night?"

"Best night ever."

* * *

So what did ya'll think? Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever. I meant to but college is kicking my ass. Like no lie. All I've been doing lately is homework homework homework...oh and eating obviously. So here's the deal. I want to try to update possibly every other weekend. But do not quote me. Because I have other stories I want to update also, so just depends on what I work on, plus homework. So dont always be expecting an update every other weekend, just know it is a possibility. I make no promises though. Anyway, I don't know sky high blah blah blah...I own Phoebe and Felicity blah blah blah...you know the drill haha. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 4

_One week later:_

Watching Lash and Speed spaz and twitch at the beginning of last week was one of the funniest things ever. Lash did figure out a loophole by Wednesday. The deal was they couldn't pick on sidekicks, so instead they begin picking more on poor Ron the bus driver. I had mixed feelings about it. I mean at least they weren't picking on the sidekicks who got a week of no torment, but on the other hand I didn't want Ron to take all the aggression. I guess there wasn't much I could do though. I was making my way to the lunch table when I was stopped by Lash.

"Hey Stronghold, do you realize what today is right?" He questioned me.

"Yea how could I forget? Today is the day you get to go back to picking on the sidekicks." I answered him, without humor in my voice. He made a pouty face which admittedly was irresistibly cute.

"Don't be sad Stronghold. We'll make sure those sidekicks are well taken care of." I giggled at him because he said that with that pout he made.

"Oh I'm sure. But what I don't understand is why you haven't yet. You had all morning but yet you haven't." I retorted. He smirked, making me immediately becoming weak at the knees. What I really don't understand is after that night at the Paper Lantern, all we've done is banter back and forth like usual.

"Well, did you ever think that maybe we have something big planned, and it won't be executed until the end of the day?" He inquired, slowly getting closer. I shook my head. He got close enough to where our noses were touching, and he put his arm against the wall I suddenly felt myself back up against.

"Or, maybe something…or someone is stopping me." He continued, whispering, seemingly making his words nothing more than a secret that only we knew. Not long after he said that, he backed away.

"See ya later Stronghold," He said, before he winked and strode away.

I was slightly stunned but quickly came to my senses, shuffling my way over to our lunch table. Today Felicity wasn't sitting with the sidekick gang that had become our friends also, but alone at a table. I went and sat across from her.

"Where is everyone?" I inquired, setting down my tray and planting my butt on the seat.

"Well, quite frankly I'm not sure. Maybe there was an accident and they fell down a black hole."

"Or did they?" I said. Felicity mocked offended.

"That's my line!" She objected while laughing. I looked over Felicity's shoulder and noticed Warren sitting there alone also, reading a book.

"Hey why don't you go sit with Warren?" I whispered. She froze for a second.

"Yea I'll do just that, right after you admit your feelings about Lash." She retorted. I knew I had feelings about Lash but I wasn't sure if I was going to act upon them, so admitting them wouldn't be a big deal.

"Yea, I have feelings about Lash. Your turn." I said with a smirk.

"I meant admit them to him." She replied in a heated whisper.

"You didn't specify so I admitted my feelings, now go admit yours." She just glared at me and I did back, neither of us backing down, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I broke away from our glares and called out,

"Hey Warren!" In return, he lifted his face out of his book, glaring at me for probably just talking to him.

"You know Felicity loves books; I bet you two could find a lot to talk about." I stated, before adding,

"Well see ya!" I grabbed my tray and practically ran out of the lunch room before Felicity got a chance to stop me. Once I was in the clear, I began to laugh my head off; I probably looked as mad as a hatter. She would thank me for this later, or at least I hope. The rest of the day was boring compared to what happened later on at home.

It was around seven o clock at night and Will had his friends over for a study session. I walked past the living room and witnessed all the colors of the rainbow. Layla was sporting her green top with a pair of jeans sitting next to Will who was wearing the family's signature of red and blue, something I never followed. On the other couch, Zack's highlighter yellow shirt glowed just as he did with Ethan, wearing a gray shirt with a giant orange stripe, sitting right next to him. Poor Magenta was sitting on the floor with a purple shirt that almost matched her hair streaks. She didn't seem to mind sitting on the floor though and as I got to know her, I knew that if she really wanted a seat, Magenta would have made it known and either Zack would have given it up willingly because he liked her, or she would make one of them move.

"Hey guys, how's studying going?" I asked, making my presence known. Instantly, Ethan blushed which inwardly made me groan. I didn't like Ethan like that and I've tried to give him the hint, but he just doesn't seem to take it.

"Things are going great Phoebe." Ethan answered before anyone else.

"Well I'm just gonna grab a snack." I said quickly leaving, but before I completely disappeared into the kitchen, I heard Dad come in, instantly noticing the sidekick gang, wanting to know each of their names and powers. I decided to just grab some strawberries from the fridge when I heard footsteps make their way into the kitchen. I looked up and saw Dad making some type of sandwich. I picked up the container of strawberries and went to the cupboard. Will came in at that moment, poking around in the fridge.

"There, a good bunch of kids Will." Dad stated.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Let me ask you something though," Dad began.

"Does that one kid, really ya know glow?"

Will shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Sometimes." He added a small chuckle on the end of it.

Dad went back to making his sandwich while saying,

"Boy, they have really lowered the bar some for superheroes at that school since I went there."

I could tell that Will was going to defend his friends in some sort of way so I decided it would be in everybody's best interest if I left and let them have their father and son talk, yet in a way it was a verbal battle. I knew it wasn't going to get ugly but sometimes it just sucks. I went into the dining room with my bowl of strawberries leaning on the wall, so they couldn't see me because truth be told I wanted to know what was going to be said.

"Actually he's a sidekick." Will corrected for Dad

"Oh well that makes sense." Will nodded then kept on talking. I think he was going to finally tell Dad that he was a sidekick.

"Actually they're all sidekicks." It was quiet and I thought the Commander understood what Will was hinting at, but he didn't.

"Good for you son. Kid of your stature hanging out with a bunch of sidekicks as a freshman. I didn't have the guts and I could only imagine what your grandfather would have said if I brought some of them home." Sometimes Dad could be a bit dense, or maybe he just didn't want to pick up on the hints Will was dropping him.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being a sidekick." Will retorted calmly.

"Oh of course not. I used to have one Will, saved my life once. Oh…what's-his-name." It was kind of sad my father couldn't remember the name of his sidekick, but I'd never hold it against him.

"So you'd be okay, if I were a sidekick."

"Oh yea sure." Dad mumbled then asked, "Can you pass me the mayonnaise."

"That's good, because I am." Dad's response was not what I was expecting so I knew for a fact that he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Am what?"

"A sidekick." Will reiterated.

"Who is?"

"Me Dad, Okay I'm a sidekick. I washed out at power placement." Will finally clarified.

"WASHED OUT!" Dad shouted before he whispered, "Boomer." It got quiet before I heard a loud bang, which made me squeak. Soon Dad began ranting.

"Didn't make the big time so now he thinks he can pass judgment on some real hero's kid Will. Oh, it's a power trip Will that's all it is. Sonic Boom? Try Gym Teacher Man." I heard Dad open up the phone drawer, grabbing one of the many phones we had.

"No, Dad, what are you doing?" Will questioned.

"I'm calling the school. The tuition we pay them!" I heard the phone be crushed beneath his tight grip.

"Dad, don't. Dad!" This seemed to get Father's attention.

"It's not Coach Boomer. It's me okay. I don't have any powers!" And so the truth finally comes out. Dad of course was dumbfounded and shocked.

"But you never said…I thought..." He started.

"That I had super strength like you…but I don't."

"But you will Will. You're just…a late bloomer that's what it is."

"Maybe…maybe not. But the fact of the matter is. I'm proud to be a sidekick. No I'm proud to be hero support." Will walked out of the kitchen and he saw me standing there. I smiled at him, and he smiled a relieved smile. He went back to the living room and I went upstairs. I was glad he finally got that weight off his shoulders. After eating my strawberries, I finished my homework, and went to bed.

_The next day, lunch time_

Today was just boring. I was so excited to get to lunch. When I walked in, everything was as it should be. The heroes we're all gather together, munching on their hero sandwiches, while sidekicks eat whatever the sidekicks could order. I began to walk over to Felicity who was sitting with the sidekick gang. I saw Will making his way over to us also, when I saw a striped arm heading straight for Will's leg. Before I got a chance to stop Lash from tripping Will, he tripped him. Will flung forward, throwing his food in the air and out in front of him to catch himself. I figured all was well, until I realized that all of his food landed on Warren. This could not end well, as Warren looked pissed. I mean who wouldn't be angry about the fact that you got food thrown on you, but Warren hates the Strongholds as it is which just upped the scale. Will started to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"You will be." Warren promised.

"Alright let's not do this." Will said with a quiver in his voice attempting to reason with the guy. Hopefully it would work out.

"You think you can do whatever you want just because your name is Stronghold?" He questioned.

"Look I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail." That must have been the last straw for Warren because he gripped my brother's shirt tightly in his gloved fists.

"Nobody talks about my father." He lit his hands up, the flames licking and dancing around his fingertips, but never burning him.

"Oh this is not good." I told Felicity quickly standing up. People around us started chanting "Fight!" over and over again. Warren began to throw fireballs at Will which he tried to block with a tray. It instantly melted leaving parts of it charred. Will pulled it apart with small little strings of the melted tray.

I ran in front of Will putting a barrier in between Warren and the two of us. The next fireball ricocheted and hit the wall. He kept throwing them, thinking that he'd be able to break my force field.

"Will, there's a fire alarm over there. Run to it and pull it." I ordered. He looked around for it and when he spotted it, he took off. Warren seemed to only want him as a target.

"Hey Pyro!" He glanced at me.

"Your opponent is me!" I yelled. I sent a force field out at him, which didn't do much damage but it knocked him off his feet. I saw Will trip on his way over the fire alarm, so I ran to help him forgetting the appending danger which was Warren.

"Will, are you okay?" I questioned but I got confused when his eyes just widened. I could feel the heat on my back. I let my guard down and I was going to pay the price for it. I turned to look at the fireball heading straight for me, but I felt something wrap around my waist, and pulled me out of the way. I noticed the stripes and instantly knew it was Lash. I saw nervousness in his eyes, maybe even concern. I looked over and saw Will struggling with Warren, crawling under the tables. I went to go help him when Lash pulled me back to him. What the heck was he doing? My brother was in danger.

"Where's your sidekick, sidekick?" Warren yelled.

"Right here!" Zach shouted.

"Yeah" Ethan retorted. But as soon as Warren lit back up, Ethan melted.

"Leave them alone." Will struggled to say while lifting up the table. I knew it! I knew he would get his powers! He tossed the table and Warren across the room. Will looked at the three of us, Lash, Speed, and I, asking, "Now who tripped me?" Speed sprinted off while I felt Lash's arm wrap around me and we were hoisted up to the ceiling. I gripped onto him tighter afraid I might fall.

"Afraid of heights Stronghold?" I could hear him snicker.

"Screw you Lash." I said, gripping onto him tighter. He just laughed more and I couldn't help but let a smile appear upon my face. I looked at the scene going on below me. Warren semi squatted before his flames danced upon his arms. He let out an angry battle cry. Will seemed uncertain about how to display himself. He brought his arms in front of himself in the as if getting ready to box the guy. Warren ran at him with all he had. Will just waited for the right moment before punching him in the gut, sending him straight through the cafeteria wall. This should be the end of the fight.

"Lash, you can let me down now." I said, but when I looked up at his face, he seemed a bit disappointed, but masked it quickly.

Once we were back on the ground, I walked to Will, who was surrounded by the sidekick gang. I ran up and gave him a hug.

"See! I told you, you would get your powers." He just laughed, until we heard.

"Think I can't take a hit!" Warren was back on his feet.

All of the sidekicks sprinted for safety and I was ready to help defend my brother if need be. Layla called out to Will and tossed him a fire extinguisher. Will couldn't for the life of him figure out how to use the damn thing. He decided it would just be best to rip the top off right before Warren pounced on him. White smoke like substance went everywhere and when it cleared up Principal Powers was standing there, with her hip jutting out to the side and her arms crossed. Will had to be one of the dumbest people on the planet at that point in time because he greeted the Principal cheekily. "Hi." I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Warren Peace and Will Stronghold, come with me." She said in a stern voice. I was curious as to why she didn't say anything to me, but I wasn't complaining. I walked over to Felicity, who was leaning up against the wall near the windows.

"That was a little unexpected." She told me.

"Eh, not really. Warren was bound to fight us one of these days." I retorted.

"No, I meant with Lash, when he pulled you out of the way. I mean like I could see it happening, but I didn't full on expect it to happen." Felicity clarified. I could feel my face heat up a little bit.

"I guess I should go thank him then." I said, more to myself then to her.

"Probably, yea." She said while laughing.

"Alright well better get it over with. I'll see you after class."

"See ya."

I left the cafeteria and headed out into the student crowded hallway. I scanned the place looking for those familiar white and black stripes. They didn't seem to be in sight and I felt my mood drop down a bit, before I heard a voice behind me.

"Looking for me?" I knew that cocky voice anywhere. I turned to him.

"Actually yes." I said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Well here I am." I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less.

"I wanted to thank you for pulling me out of the way of that fireball" He shrugged his shoulders.

"No big deal." He was turned away from me so I decided I wanted to try something. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at me with a bit of shock.

"Think of it as a thank you gift." I said.

He smirked that beautiful smirk before saying, "Well, if that's gonna happen maybe I'll save your butt more often." I punched him in the arm, while laughing then walked off. Today hasn't been all that bad of a day.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please tell me and review. I really hope you enjoyed it so until next time, BYES!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update! I'm trying! Disclaimer: I do not own sky high but I do own Felicity and Phoebe. Please Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

The next day:

So, I'll be honest. I didn't expect to see Will to enter my science class this morning although I guess it was to be expected. I mean, he did get his powers and would no longer be learning the life of a sidekick. Needless to say, Dad didn't ground Will or anything for his fight at school, which I guess shouldn't have surprised me either. From my Dad's point of view I can totally see why he didn't. All he ever wanted was for Will to carry on his legacy and now it's possible. Any parent would be psyched and I'm happy that everything is finally working out. What worries me so much though is Gwen Grayson. I could tell from the beginning from right when she figured out who my brother was that she was going to be all over him, using my brother as eye candy and nothing more. All class period I watched the scene unfold. The exchanges between the two. Gwen complimenting him on his display in the cafeteria yesterday and him playing right along with wit to make her laugh. I could tell he liked her which insanely pissed me off. Gwen Grayson would have no problem dating a freshman as long as that freshman was the offspring of famous superheroes. This was going to be a major pain in the butt because I'm sure I was going to have to deal with seeing her oh so sweet and innocent face around the house. Seriously just gag me with a spoon. At this moment I'm sitting at the lunch table with Felicity, stabbing my food with my fork.

"I don't understand what he sees in her anyway." I said to her.

"I know. I mean look at them…" We both glanced over and saw him talking and having a great time.

"I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid about this. He's allowed to date anyone he likes. But of course it has to be her. Why can't he just come to terms with his feelings about your sister and move on with life. It'd be so much easier." I argued, shoveling rice into my mouth.

"One you are just stupid to think you're being stupid about this. Two he cannot date anyone unless he has been approved by us. Code rule man, must be approved by sisters, and does she have an approved stamp on her forehead? No that she-witch doesn't and three, guys are idiots." She counter-argued.

"Are you sure about all guys?" I said, glancing briefly in the direction of where Warren Peace sat. She glared at me but I just busted up laughing.

I heard Will shout over to the sidekick gang as they walked in together. I knew that this could only end so well.

"Guys, Guys! Over here!"

Layla had a smile on her face as always while the rest of the gang were kind of in shock. As soon as they had gone over there to sit with them, Penny, the cheerleading wannabe, used her lovely power to multiply and conveniently had them all sitting in the empty or once empty seats. I swear a lot of these superheroes are jerks. Layla looked extremely crestfallen, even though she tried not to show it. I waved them over so they could sit next to us. Once they sat down, I attempted to bring Layla's spirits back up.

"No, worries Layla. He'll come to his senses. You'll see." She gave a half-hearted smile and went to eating her salad. For some reason, even though the sidekick gang got here after us, they finished before us.

"So homecoming is coming up this weekend." I brought up. I picked up a piece of chicken with my fork, plopping it in mouth and waited for Felicity's reaction.

"Uggh…do we have to go? We've gone what two years already. Why put me through the torture? I have no rhythm." She said while laughing.

"Says the person who can play an instrument. If you had no rhythm, you couldn't play." I reminded her.

"Sure sure. So I'm assuming we're gonna go dress shopping here in a day or so?" I nodded.

"More than likely. Just tell me when you're available to go." I answered, getting up from my seat to take up my tray. I dumped my left over food into the lovely trashcan that was beginning to smell like sewage. Why they didn't change it more often, I'll never know. I went and sat back down with Felicity who was just finishing up her lunch.

"So….you should ask Warren to the dance." I suggested, nonchalantly. Well, I at least tried to be nonchalant. Felicity almost choked on her apple. After a few coughs, she managed to say,

"Yea like that'll happen. When pigs fly." She retorted, taking a drink of her grape juice.

"You have to stop using that line. We go to a school for superheroes. At this point anything is possible." I reminded her.

"Still not gonna happen." The clockworks began to turn in my head before she said,

"And no meddling."

"Psh…whatever. I need to run. Head to my locker. Drop off my books before gym class, ya know all that jazz." I picked up my books from the table, careful to detangle my legs from the table legs.

"Gym class, have fun with that." Felicity replied sarcastically.

"The highlight of my day." I laughed while continuing to walk out of the cafeteria. I was about to go to my locker when I saw Zack, Ethan, Will, and Layla having a heated discussion.

"Hey guys. What goes on?" I asked, curiosity weaving itself within my mind.

"Oh well, the two brilliant friends of ours decided to bet Lash and Speed that I could beat them in save the citizen today in gym." Will answered for me. I paused for a second before I broke into giggles which turned into a full blown laugh. I wiped the tears that formed around my eyes.

"Wow that was a funny joke. Will if this whole superhero thing doesn't work out, you should definitely become a comedian." Once I calmed myself I saw the four staring at me with dead serious faces.

"You were kidding right?" I asked, my hope escaping me as none of them seemed to be retaliating.

"Have you two lost your minds! Will just got his powers yesterday. He won't know how to use them to his full potential. He is going to be screwed!" I shouted at Zack and Ethan. Ethan flinched more than Zack but that was not my concern at the moment. I rubbed my temples.

"What did you guys bet?" I inquired.

"Well, if Will wins, then Lash and Speed have to lay off the sidekicks for the rest of the year. If not, my head gets a one way ticket to the toilet every day until graduation." Ethan answered yet whimpered in probably fear of what I'd do. I stood there thinking for a moment, trying to come up with a solution. I had only one but I didn't want Will to know about it.

"I've got nothing. All I can say is try your best and pray that there won't be much damage." I lied turning to leave. I needed to find Lash and fast. I scurried down the hallways weaving through the people, occasionally bumping to someone then mumbling an apology. I was about to give up my search when I rammed into someone causing me to fall backwards. I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Why in such a hurry Stronghold?" I looked up in the chocolate eyes of the very person I was looking for.

"Thank goodness. I have been looking everywhere for you." I exclaimed. He gave me a questioning look before shrugging and his usual smirk fell upon his face.

"Okay I need to ask a favor of you." I all of sudden felt nervous. You know the whole butterflies in your stomach time of feeling.

"And what could I possibly do for you Stronghold?" He requested, his stupid devilish smirk still there.

"I need you to throw the bet." He laughed which I figured was going to happen.

"Yea right Stronghold." He went to walk away but I stopped him.

"Lash please. Will just got his powers. You guys will kill him. Okay maybe not kill him but he'll probably be really injured." I attempted to reason with him.

"So you want me to throw away our reputation of being undefeated for your brother who all of the sudden thinks he's so big and bad?"

"Technically it was Zack and Ethan who made the bet but that's not the point. Lash please." He just stared at me, like he was contemplating whether or not he should do as I asked.

"Lash I really need you to do this for me. Please. Throw save the citizen." I gazed into his eyes. I could see that he was giving in slowly, before it was placed with a mischievous glint.

"Alright I'll let him win save the citizen." He replied. I was so excited that I jumped up and hugged him.

"But you have to go to homecoming with me." He whispered in my ear. I should have known there would have been a catch. I detached myself from him.

"You see I knew there would be a catch." I mentioned.

"Well it's either that or no deal."

Was it really worth it? I thought to myself. He leaned against the locker waiting for my answer. He moved his head which caused his luscious hair to flip away from his eyes. He really was cute, that I couldn't deny that. Fantastic, I thought to myself. I was beginning to fall for him, which may not be a good thing.

"Alright if you let Will and his partner win, then I will go to homecoming with you." I held out my hand for him to shake which he took only to pull me to him so he could whisper in my ear.

"It's a deal." He turned and walked away but not before giving me his signature smirk.

The final bell had yet to ring so I had time to throw my books into my locker but as soon as I got into the locker rooms, the bell rang. I quickly stripped off my day clothes and put on my gyms clothes. Of course the person who made the uniforms is getting a kick at the fact that we have to wear short shorts instead of nice long gym shorts…or pants. The minute my tennis shoes were on I pretty much ran to the gym. The first fight luckily hadn't started yet so I was only a little late.

"Stronghold, so nice of you to show up." Coach Boomer stated so all eyes were on me, not that I really cared. I quickly took a seat with the sidekick gang and waited patiently for save the citizen to begin. Lash and Speed were already decked out in their gear. They had orange and blue jumpsuit on, our school colors which are strangely my favorite, with a white chest plate, white knee pads, white elbow pads, and well pretty much anything that needs to be protected was covered and was white.

"Alright Lash Speed, heroes or villains?" Coach Boomer asked as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Villains." Lash spoke well high fiving Speed.

"Alright who's your first kill?" The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it seemed that Coach Boomer had no faith in us at all. Not that I blame him for Lash and Speed have yet to be defeated.

"We pick Ramirez and Hamilton."

Shelby Hamilton was a sophomore hero in training, with the power of telepathy, who wasn't quite in with the popular crowd but not a total outcast either; she was somewhere in the middle yet she was higher up on the totem pole then most people were. Similar to a soccer team, she was second string to the popular kids. Jason Ramirez was a junior with the power of electric manipulation a.k.a he could generate electric waves(like lighting for example) from his hands and I guess his status would have to be the same as Gwen's. Gwen and Jason had dated on and off since I have known them up until last year. They had a really bad break up, well sort of. Gwen dumped him on the last day of school; he through a huge fit and he even ended up using his powers on her. Teachers stepped in and as far as I know, Jason is dating Penny now.

Once the two were geared up, Coach Boomer had them begin. Immediately, Jason had shot out bolts from his hands but Speed of course was faster; avoiding the blasts, Speed headed straight for Jason. From the speed at which Speed was running, the momentum behind his punch was enough to send Jason flying back until the came to a stop when he hit the plastic wall. I was surprised it didn't break. Shelby wasn't much of an opponent for Lash because of her power was not an active one. Speed continuously laid blow after blow to Jason which was getting Jason riled up. You could see the rage in his eyes.

"Jason he plans on hitting you on the right!" Shelby shouted over to him, but not before Speed already hit him.

"Shelby you are no help in this situation!" Jason yelled back, obviously irritated by her. She huffed but focused back on dodging Lash. If Jason and Shelby weren't going to work together there was no way that they would win, but of course Jason's temper isn't helping the situation. The crowd was beginning to count down.

"5…4…3…" The crowd chanted.

Speed punched Jason one last time before Lash back lashed Shelby sending them both flying into the dumpster.

"2…1" The mannequin was violently ripped to shreds by the rotating spikes of doom. I winced even though I knew it was fake. I remember once when I had told my dad about save the citizen and he had brought up the fact that back in the day when he was in school they used real citizens. I pray and hope that none of them were actually mauled to death. Shelby gave Jason the what the heck look and Jason had his whatever look. Lash and Speed bumped bellies together which was a funny sight.

"Ramirez, Hamilton. Your citizen has just been mulched because you failed to defeat your villains." Boomer announced with a hint in his voice of not being shocked.

"Alright next round. Speed, Lash you wanna be Heroes or Villains?" Boomer questioned as if he didn't already know the obvious answer.

"Villains." Speed answered proudly but he said it as if he would have said 'duh!'

I could slightly hear Boomer mumble something but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"And who do you wanna beat next?" Boomer inquired.

"We'll take Will Stronghold." Speed said first pointing to Will.

"And we pick Peace."

They were quickly geared up and sent into the arena.

"Hot head…Stronghold. You're the heroes." Boomer announced although I didn't see why. Will waved at Gwen and it only made me want to gag. I thought to myself that he better get his head in the game or so help me. Boomer quickly said the rules of the game but at this point everyone knows how to play, what you need to do and how much time you have; it's just gets to the point of being troublesome to listen to.

"Ready, set…BATTLE!"

Lash and Speed quickly went into action. Lash extended his arm over to the lamppost. Speed used it as a slingshot to send himself, obviously gaining a better acceleration. You couldn't see where Speed was but you knew where he had been when Will and Warren both went flying in different directions. Warren quickly got back up and threw a now smashed mailbox out of the arena. Lash stretched his arms and wrapped them around Warren. Lash was smart enough to know that is one thing he shouldn't have done but this was more than likely all part of him losing the fight. Warren lit his arms in flames which caused Lash to let go and retract his arms.

I'm not sure he told Speed about the losing fight because Speed continued to punch the living daylights out of my brother. Warren sent fire balls at Lash which he was able to easily dodge. Will finally wised up and punched the floor. It caused Speed to trip and Lash to fly up. Will stormed over to Lash then picked him up like he was a toothpick. Will used Lash's own power against him and tied him in a knot. That was also another ploy in Lash losing the fight. I've seen the same tactic used before and Lash was able to get out of it like it was no problem. I looked over at Warren to see how he was doing against Speed; he was doing quite well. Will was standing there stupidly, looking at his handy work.

"Hey…Save the citizen." Warren yelled at him. Will was going to until he saw Speed circling around Warren cutting of his air. Will precisely at the right moment grabbed onto Speed and sent him running straight into Lash. Both of them crashed into the wall. At the last second Will threw Warren at the girl mannequin. Everyone cheered for Will and everyone rushed towards Will. The sidekick gang was trying to get his attention but it was all in vain for Will's head was beginning to grow.

_At home_

Dad and Will had their father and son bonding time down in the sanctum no doubt gushing over Will saving the citizen as a freshman. I was currently in my room, doing homework for hero history when I heard giggling and laughing coming from downstairs. As I descended I saw the evil brunette and Will sitting in the living room getting cozy with each other. I had a disgusted face and walked into the kitchen where I mother was preparing a soup of some sort for dinner.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Phoebe. Could you set the table for me?" She asked politely continuing with what she was doing.

"Sure thing." I went to get out the usual four bowls when Mother spoke again.

"Oh we'll need another bowl tonight. Gwen will be joining us. She's quite lovely." I scowled at that but Mom didn't notice. I did not want to have dinner with Gwen so I quickly thought on my feet.

"Actually you'll still only need four because Felicity and I have plans for the night." I lied. I had no idea if Felicity had any plans but even if I had to go out to eat by myself it would be better than eating with Gwen tonight.

"Oh well I hope you have fun then." She gave me a kiss on the head then walked out of the kitchen. I quickly texted Felicity asking if she had any plans tonight. Luckily her reply was no. I quickly sent back great be over in about an hour. After the slow hour was up, I quickly walked over to her house and walked in based on habit.

"Hey why did you need to come over?" Felicity asked when I enter the kitchen.

"Because witchy Gwen Grayson is over at my house and is having dinner with my family. It's like she's trying to weasel her way into the fame and glory that comes with the Stronghold name. She's so manipulative. A manipulative little…" I stopped my rant when I noticed Felicity had a confused look on her face. "What? What's wrong?" I inquired.

"You said Gwen Grayson was having dinner at your house tonight?" I nodded for her to continue.

"Well according to Layla, mostly because she wouldn't stop talking about it, her and Will are going to meet at the Paper Lantern tonight." When I heard this new bit of information, a rainbow of emotions bubbled up inside me. Anger at Will for being stupid, rage at Gwen because once again she is going to ruin someone's life, and sympathy for Layla who was going to end up hurt. I got up from my chair and started heading towards the door.

"Come on, we're going to have to go down there and make sure she's okay." I said. Felicity agreed. When we walked outside we noticed it was dark. Luckily the Paper Lantern was in walking distance of the Paper Lantern. Once we were there, we saw Layla poking at her food absentmindly. We quickly walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Layla." We said simultaneously. She glanced up and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Layla. Will will come to his senses." I attempted to reassure her.

"I was stupid to believe I had anything on Gwen Grayson."

"Layla don't you ever compare yourself to her. She may have a pretty face but underneath is nothing but a lying she-hag. Unlike her you have looks, brains, and a great personality. She doesn't have anything on you!" Felicity counter-argued which I agreed. Our prep talked was interrupted when Warren Peace came over.

"You still working on that?" Felicity blushed a tiny bit and I could tell that even Warren was caught a bit off guard.

"You want sit down?" I asked quickly before Felicity got a chance to say anything. I could tell he wasn't totally into the idea that I had just talked to him but he wasn't completely harsh. He glanced around the room for a moment before he answered.

"I'm sure I could spare a minute." He sat next to Felicity since that was the only open seat left as I was sitting next to Layla. He snapped his fingers bringing a petite flame up and lit the candle, and then he smiled at Felicity.

"So what brings the hippy, the flower child, and Stronghold to the Paper Lantern?"

Layla went on this big story about how she was supposed to meet Will here and he ditched her but then the story progressed somehow into how Will and her first met. I was pretty sure she could have left that part out of the story. He nodded his head contemplating before he said,

"And falling for him, was that before or after the lima beans?" Even Warren knew that Layla had a big thing for Will. Of course Layla tried to deny it, probably only because Warren was around.

"What? I am not in love with Will Strongho…is it that obvious?" She wondered in defeat. Warren nodded.

"So why don't you tell him?" He inquired.

"Well I was going to ask him to homecoming but there's two problems. He likes somebody else and she's perfect." Layla answered.

"Once again Layla, Gwen is anything but perfect. Maybe a perfect she-demon but anything else? Heck no!" I counter-argued.

"You know what I think?" Warren started. "To let true love remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart." I sat there shocked in a way. I knew Warren read all the time but I didn't see him as the deep type.

"Wow who knew Warren could be so deep." I stated slightly laughing.

"Yeah…and your lucky numbers are 4, 16, 5, and 49" At this comment we all started to bust up laughing. Suddenly a Chinese woman began to speak to Warren and he fluently spoke back.

"I gotta go. See ya around flower child, hippy, Stronghold." We all left the Paper Lantern, and were able to convince Layla to ask Will to the dance tomorrow morning. Thankfully by the time I got home, Gwen was gone. Tonight was certainly an interesting night.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed...it was uber long in my opinion. I think longer then the rest...I believe I will have only two more chapters after this one. Please review and again I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Sup! So I updated faster then lately. If I'm not on break I tend to take months to update, but I'm trying to get my last two stories up and finished before I start any new ones. So here is chapter 6 of my Sky High story. After this I only plan to have one more chapter but who knows, maybe I'll feel up to the challenge and write an epiologue. We'll see how the last chapter goes. Any way enough of this you want to read the story and read it you shall but first I must write the disclaimer. I do not own Sky High, I only own the slight plot twists and my two characters Felicity and Phoebe. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!__The Next Day, around lunchtime._

* * *

After last night's events, I had thought about giving Will a piece of my mind for leaving his best friend since first grade for that dark haired, pink galore, wannabe Barbie bimbo, but thought better of it. I knew Will would feel guilty about it anyway and hearing it from Layla would be more of a blow then if it came from me. After Warren had left our table last night, Felicity and I were able to convince Layla to finally tell Will about her feelings, and ask him to the homecoming dance. She'd ask him in the morning to get it out of the way and over with. Walking into the lunchroom though, I knew things hadn't turned out the way we had planned. Layla went straight to sitting with Warren and Will was nowhere in sight. I quickly made my way over there and sat next to Warren.

"Layla I know we were friendly to him yesterday but there's no need to sit with him today." I mentioned jokingly. Magenta was by Layla and was asking her about a homework assignment.

"The feelings mutual Stronghold." He said in kind of the same tone. It was actually nice to know I was on a friendly term with Warren. It would make things easier when eventually, and I would make sure it somehow happened, Felicity and Warren got together.

"So Layla what happened this morning?" I asked, digging to my sandwich.

"Well, I went to ask him but we apparently both had homecoming news, so I told him to go first but I wish I hadn't because he told me he was going with Gwen and he had forgotten all about my news which I was thankful for but then it all of a sudden dawned him that he hadn't found out my news, so I had to think on my feet and I told him I was going with Warren." Layla explained. As soon as I heard that she was going to the dance with Warren, I did a spit take. She ended up covered in salami, pepperoni, and American cheese.

"You're what!" I exclaimed while wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Sorry." I said as an afterthought.

"It's okay, but…" She didn't get to explain for Ethan and Zack sat down.

"We're sitting at Warren's table now. I feel extremely dangerous." Ethan stated taking a seat next to me, slightly blushing. I groaned in my mind but kept silent otherwise. Zack sat down on the other side of Warren.

"Is this guy bothering you Magenta?" I thought it was so cute how Zack was always trying to impress Magenta or protect her in some way.

"Try the other way around." Warren growled out. Felicity took a seat next to Layla then.

"Does anyone else need a date for homecoming?" Warren asked but he meant it in a sarcastic way. Ethan raised his hand but then said, "Actually I wanted to ask Phoebe a question." I looked up and my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I was wondering Phoebe…if…if…maybe yo...you'd go to the dance wi...with me?" He stuttered because of his nerves. I knew he had a crush on me but I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Even if I didn't have a date, I'd have to tell him no.

"Actually…I'm going with Lash." I said.

Felicity gave me a look that said we'll talk later and I nodded. Ethan looked so crestfallen and I wish I could help, but I didn't know anyone he could go with so there was nothing I could do. At this point Will and Gwen were walking by and all of sudden Layla forcefully laughed. We all looked at her like she grew two heads.

"Warren you are crazy!" Will glanced back at our table, but continued to follow Gwen.

"Please I promise. I'll make this as painless as possible." She tried to reason with him. Felicity looked confused.

"So you're not doing this because you like me or anything? You're doing this to get to Stronghold." He sounded relieved in his own way. I wasn't sure the reason but I wanted to take a guess.

"Yea." Layla answered slowly.

"Then I'm in." He smiled then leaned in. "But I'm not renting a tux." He got up and left but not before hitting Zack with his backpack.

"Hey if Warren's not here is this still the tough guy table?" Ethan asked but no one answered.

"Wait so what was that about?" Felicity inquired.

"Basically Will told Layla that he was going to the dance with Gwen so Layla told Will she was going to the dance with Warren." I told Felicity, who looked a bit down but quietly continued to eat her salad.

"Felicity, are you alright?" Layla asked and Felicity just nodded and changed the subject quickly.

"How'd you end up going to the dance with Lash?"

"Well…uh…he asked and I said yes end of story." I lied because I wasn't sure if I should tell them about the deal I made with Lash. Felicity could tell I was lying, so I knew she'd grill me about it later.

"But why Lash? He's vile and cruel. Or least he was until save the citizen." Ethan decided to chime in.

"Well he has his moments so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt." I reasoned hoping that he would take the lie and just drop the subject. But in a way that was the truth. Lash did have his moments and I will admit I like him. The rest of lunch was silent except for the noisy chitter chatter of the other students surrounding us. Once Felicity and I were finished, we headed into the hallway.

"Felicity, are you upset about Layla and Warren?" I inquired.

"No. I'm not upset."

"Come on I know that's a lie." I said attempting to get her to say something.

"Well the reason you gave us about going to the dance with Lash was a lie, so it seems we have reached an impasse." She countered.

"True but I couldn't tell you right then and there because I knew word would get back to Will."

"So then tell me now because the sidekick gang isn't around." She responded. I looked around to make absolutely sure none of the sidekick gang was around. We've all had those moments where we go to say something about someone and it turns out they're right behind you.

"Alright so you know how Will saved the citizen yesterday?" I questioned.

"Yea, first ever to do it as a freshman." Felicity said, telling me she was up to date. By this time we reached her locker and she began to put in her combination.

"Well, in reality, Ethan and Zack bet Lash and Speed that Will could beat them in save the citizen. If Will won then Speed and Lash would have to lay off the sidekicks for the rest of the year but if Will lost then Speed and Lash got to dunk Ethan's dome piece in the toilet every day until graduation. So after hearing about this ridiculous bet, I went and asked Lash to lose the battle. He said he would if I went to the dance with him." I explained.

"Makes sense, but you know you wanna go with him anyway so it's not all that big of a deal."

"True it's not, but this thing about Layla and Warren is a big deal to you, but you do know that she's only going with him to make Will jealous. That's it. She has no feelings for Warren what so ever and if he said the only reason he was in to help her make Will jealous then it must mean he doesn't like her either." I explained.

"I know…I know…but I mean…even though I don't want to be…or even have a reason to be, I'm little jealous." Felicity confessed while finishing up getting books from her locker.

"I got to get to class, I'll see you afterwards." She said while heading to her class.

"Alright see ya." I said, and then thought to myself, _I will figure out a way to get Warren and her together at the Dance._

_The day before the dance, sometime in the afternoon:_

It was Friday night and all I could say was thank goodness. I could just sit back and relax for the night, not worrying about homework that needs to be done for the next day or anything. I was currently lying down on my bed, just listening to music, thinking of scenarios of getting Warren and Felicity together.

At the moment the only thing that seemed the less violent was just getting the two to dance, but there was still the problem of Layla who would be trying to get Will jealous. I couldn't just take Warren away from her because technically he is her date unless Will did finally come to senses and got with Layla. If that happened, and I absolutely pray that it does, then it would be okay if I stole Warren to somehow got him to ask Felicity to dance with him, because I know Felicity and there's no way she would go and ask him. Things like this were really complicated.

I got up off my bed and heading downstairs for a snack. When I reached the bottom of the steps, the doorbell rang. Since I was closest, it only made sense that I answered it, even though when I found out who was on the other side, I wished I hadn't.

"Gwen…what're you doing here?" I asked, in a slightly polite tone. She stepped into the house which in a way annoyed me, since I didn't invite her in. I shut the door and turned to her.

"I'm here to help your brother in his science class. He's having trouble building a ray gun and I know you can't help him because you're not exactly the best in science."

"What can I say? Not everyone is good in science and I'd like to see you build a ray gun without that nifty little power of yours." I retorted, not the best comeback ever but at the moment I didn't care. Let Gwen have her victory, because she won't be around for long if things go the way we plan. I walked over to the stairs and yelled up them, "Will, Gwen is here!"

I continued into the kitchen where my two parents resided. I went straight to the cabinet looking for something to snack on when I heard a cell phone go off. I saw my parents huddled together awaiting instructions for their next assignment. I turned my attention back to my task of getting food, until my mom came up to me and told me what was going on.

"Hey hon, trouble in Europe, I'm not sure when we'll be back, feel free to order a pizza or something."

"Alright see ya later." I said already picking up the phone, ready to order pizza. But then remembered I needed to figure out what Will would want, and unfortunately what Gwen would want. I climbed by the stairs two by two until I reached Will's room. When I walked in, I saw Will was blindfolded and attempting to build a ray gun.

"Ya know, if you want to help Will make a ray gun, you might want him to take off the blindfold. If he can't build a ray gun without one on then how in the heck do you expect him to build a ray gun with one on?" I asked leaning on the doorway. Of course Gwen had nothing to say about my comment about the blindfold because she knew I was right, but she did comment.

"And what, so bored with your life you have to spy on your brother's?" She sneered.

"Actually I came up to ask you guys what you wanted on your pizza and to tell Will that Mom and Dad went to Europe for an assignment, but if you're not hungry I can leave." I went to walk away but Will excitedly asked, "Pizza?" I smirked at Gwen before asking,

"Yea what do you want on it?"

"Pepperoni and sausage please." I nodded then asked,

"Gwen?"

"I'll just eat whatever you guys are having." I nodded once again and walked back downstairs to order the pizza. I dialed the number in quickly and the person on the other line answered about after two rings.

"Mario's Pizza, how can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to order."

"Let me grab a pen, okay go ahead."

"I would like a large pizza, one half pepperoni and sausage and the other half plain cheese."

"Okay and will this be pick up or delivery." She asked. I thought about it and decided I didn't want to be in the house when the she witch was upstairs.

"Pick up please."

"Alright and your name?"

"Stronghold."

"Alright, give us about 20 minutes."

"Okay thank you."

"No problem. Bye"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back up the stairs. I went into my room and grabbed a jacket that would work with my outfit. At the moment I was wearing an asymmetric shirt with a tank top underneath so I decided to take off the asymmetric shirt and put on a black and red striped slim fitted hoodie jacket. I walked back over to Will's room and told him I was going to pick up the pizza then left. I walked over to Felicity's house to see if she was home. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Westchester answered the door.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Hi Mrs. Westchester, is Felicity home?"

"Yea she should be upstairs. Come on in."

"Thank you."

I headed upstairs to her bedroom. I had to admit, the house of the Westchester's definitely fit their personalities. Most of the rooms were painted some shade of green, with a least one plant in each room. There were plenty of windows to let the light shine in to help those plants grow not to mention right in their backyard, Mrs. Westchester had her own garden growing full of wonderful organic foods. It was a smart choice since for one, most of the family members are vegetarian or close to it and two, organic food costs a crap load at the store.

I walked into Felicity's room and her room was probably my favorite of the whole house. The room was painted as if you were outside. Starting from the base of the wall and up until foot from the base was painted all green, all different shades to give the illusion it was grass. In right back corner of the room, starting from the base to about three quarters of the way up, a painted tree stood, but instead of the tree being full of leaves, most of them were fallen off and were painted at the bottom which consisted of all the warm colors, orange, red, yellow, and brown. Although some leaves still clung to the branches as they sprang out from the corner and onto the walls beside it and up to the ceiling where it stopped.

The rest of the walls besides the tree and the grass were painted a light blue including the ceiling but along with the blue on the ceiling, there were light fluffy clouds. Within the grasses sprouted some lovely flowers. Some were daises, some were violets, and others were poises. Besides those flowers were white silhouettes of fairies tending to them. The room was just amazing.

"Hey Phoebe what's up?" Felicity asked when I got into the room.

"Well I ordered pizza and I didn't wanna go pick it up by myself so wanted to know if you wanted to come with. I got half cheese."

"Sounds good. Yea I'll come."

"Awesome." She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her black leather bomber jacket. It went well with her sky blue cami and blue jeans. Once she had her jacket on, we headed down to the pizza place which was about a ten minute walk. Getting there was fine but getting back wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Holding a large pizza, plus drinks you decided to buy while you were there isn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but we mentioned quite well. By the time we got back to my house it was dark out but, for a reason unknown to me, all the lights in my house were on and people were scattered all over my front lawn.

"You didn't tell me there was a party at your house." Felicity told me.

"Well I must not have gotten the memo either. I bet this has to do with Gwen. Will knows not to have anyone over, with the exception of you and Layla, while our parents are out." It seemed as though there were more people inside my house then there were outside.

"Come on." I said to Felicity while making my way to the house.

As soon as I got in the house some guy yelled, "Foods here!"

At that moment, everyone began to crowd around Felicity and I, and I'm pretty sure I heard her squeak from people being too close to us. I quickly put a force field between Felicity and I, and the mob of hungry teenagers. We raced up to my room as fast as we could, which was actually quite funny because people in the way of us would be blasted back because of my force field. Once we were in the safety of my room, I quickly locked the door and plopped down on my bed.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted, partially from my anger and partially from the loud music playing in the background, although my closed bedroom door muffled some of the noise.

"Yea no kidding. Your parents are gonna kill Will!" She responded. I sighed angrily.

"I need to go back down there and find Will. Get him to get everyone to leave."

"Good plan. I'll come with."

"No it's okay. I got this." Felicity gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank gosh because I had no desire to go back down there." I laughed at her response then walked out of my room. Somehow, the lighting in the house was, how do I put this? Have you seen disco balls and how light reflects off of them, giving off different beams of light? Yea like that. How this happened I have no idea. My main priority was to find Will and knock some sense into him. I was walking down the stairs when I noticed a guy just hanging out on the walls, while eating a slice of pizza. I'm not sure how he got the pizza but I yelled,

"Hey Spiderman wannabe! Unless you plan on cleaning that cheese mess off, get off the dang walls!" I continued on my way after that and as soon as I walked into the living room, I saw Will. He was lifting easily a forty pound ice and pop filled tin bucket.

"What the hell Will!" I screamed.

"I know, Gwen said that she needed the committee to come over and it got out of hand."

"No, more than this party has gotten out of hand Will!" I paused before I continued. "Once you got your powers, you've been neglecting your friends, your true friends. You know Layla? Yea remember her, best friend since first grade. You blew her off the other day. Who blows off their friend from first grade Will? And now you're breaking Mom and Dad's rules? It's all Gwen's fault. She's manipulating you. She's using you for the Stronghold name. The sooner you figure that out the better. Come on Will. I know you better than this and this is not you!"

I stopped once again to catch my breath. "Look, you need to somehow figure out how to get all these people out of here. And if Mom and Dad find out, I'm not taking any blame."

I walked away before Will had gotten a chance to say anything. Hopefully my words sank into Will's brain and he'd come to his senses soon. I ran back up to my room and when I got in there I noticed that Felicity had already started to dig into the pizza.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, taking a bite out of the cheese half.

"Good, I believe. I ripped him a new one so hopefully he got the message loud and clear."

"What'd you tell him?" I took a slice of the pepperoni and sausage pizza from the pizza box.

"Well of course this party is all Gwen's fault…"

"Of course. There would be no other way." Felicity interrupted.

"Pretty much. Anyway he told me that Gwen needed to committee to come over and it got outta hand. So I basically told him that he's been neglecting his friends and that the way he's been acting lately isn't like him at all. Then I told him that he needed to figure out a way to get all of those people out of our house and if Mom and Dad found out then I wasn't taking any blame."

"Good he needed a wake-up call."

"No doubt." All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I swear if it was some couple who thought they could use my room for 'certain activities', I may have to throw them out of the house right then and there. To my surprise though, it was Lash.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked. Felicity got up off the bed and decided to speak.

"Well I think I'll just leave you two alone. But I think I'll take the window. There's no way I'm going back down there." She lifted up the window and snuck over to the edge where she grew a tree, climbed on it then slowly lowed herself onto the ground.

"So…you gonna invite me in?" He questioned. I moved from out of the doorway and gestured for him to enter, and then shut the door quickly.

"Since when do you ask?" He shrugged his shoulders, while looking around my room, obviously analyzing it.

"Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf." He said while plopping down on my bed.

"I seriously doubt that. You've always had that I do want I want attitude." I walked over and sat on the bed as well. "But I did notice you aren't wearing your usual stripes. A sweater? Very cute I will admit, but I'm not gonna lie I miss the stripes."

"It seems though that I rubbed off on you." He said talking about my striped hoodie, then continued by saying, "I knew it was the stripes that attracted you."

"It wasn't the only thing." I didn't mean for that to come out but it was like word vomit. Now it's out there and I can't take it back. His infamous smirk was on his face.

"Of course it wasn't. My devilish good looks and charming personality certainly had you falling for me the moment you met me." I think I just fueled his ego.

"Please at first I couldn't stand you, but I soon began to release I liked our banter and teasing."

"It was only a matter of time." I laughed at his comment but then things began to get quiet.

"So…you never did answer my question." I told him, referring to when I had asked him what he was doing up here.

"What question?" He inquired.

"What are you doing up here." He once again shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"Multiple reasons I guess. Mostly because I just wanted to see you." I thought it was sweet what he just said, and I didn't want to say anything to make him feel embarrassed for saying it but I couldn't help but tease him.

"Aww that's so sweet. Didn't know you could be." I could see a blush rise to his face.

"Shut Up!" He exclaimed while pushing me over slightly.

"I'd like to see you make me shu…"I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because he in fact did make me shut up by kissing me. His hands were on my face, his thumbs slowly rubbing against my cheeks. Soon though his hands left my face and came to rest on my hips. I was then able to wrap my arms around his neck. I tangled my fingers in his chocolate locks. I felt his tongue slide across my lips, asking for entrance. At first I wanted to tease him and not give him access but it didn't last long for he began to tickle my sides which made me gasp. That gasp gave him the entrance he wanted and soon our tongues were battling it out. I wasn't sure how long we were kissing but it ended all too soon in my opinion. He was the first one to pull away.

"Okay you win you got me to shut up." I said. We rested our foreheads against each-others.

"What's my prize?" I thought about it then decided to be funny. I kissed both his cheeks.

"That's it?" He asked in mock disbelief.

"For now. Yes" I retorted. He chuckled then leaned in to kiss me again but stopped when we heard,

"I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" I pushed Lash away from me quickly and said,

"Oh crap! That's my dad. You need to go."

"Okay. Well I'll pick you up for the dance around 7ish." He said while heading towards the door.

"NO! Don't go that way!" I exclaimed and began to pull him towards the window.

"My dad will kill you if he finds you. Use the window." When I looked back at the window, I saw Felicity and Layla coming up from a tree. I pushed him out the window and followed him afterwards.

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow at seven?" I asked again just to make sure.

"Yea I'll be here." He said. He gave me a goodnight kiss then stretched himself down to the ground.

"So I see things between you and Lash are going well." Felicity said.

"Yes I would say so. So what's up? I didn't think you better be coming back here." I got a closer look at Layla and saw that her eyes were extremely red and puffy.

"Layla what happened? Come inside you two." We climbed back into the room.

"Okay so what happened?" I asked again.

"Will thinks I'm an embarrassment. He knows I like him and he's avoiding me." Her sobs made the words slightly high-pitched and they were all choppy. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my box of tissues.

"Woah woah woah. Did Will say all those things?" I inquired. I knew Will was being a total jerk lately but he, I know for sure, doesn't think of Layla as an embarrassment.

"No Gwen did." I handed her some tissues.

"Do not listen to anything she says do you hear me. She's a horrible person, always has been always will be. A stuck up, pretty bimbo is what she is. And come on you know Will. You and I both know that what Gwen said was a lie." She nodded and blew her nose in the tissue.

"I know I know but still. I just don't know what to do anymore." All of a sudden her phone went off.

"It's Will." She pushed the ignore button.

"Good Call. No need to forgive him right away. But if he's calling, at least you know he wants to apologize so there's hope yet." She nodded.

"Alright to cheer you up, we're going to have a girl's night at our house because we can't have you here. We'll watch movies, eat popcorn and tomorrow you will feel better I guarantee it." Felicity said, putting an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"You promise?" she asked directing the question to the both of us. I put my arm around her should also for comfort.

"We promise."

* * *

So what'd ya'll think! I sure hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everybody! So this is the last chapter and you would not believe the trouble I had writing it...well you probably would. The first night I planned on finishing this chapter...my computer crashed for two days...then I wasn't home at all the next day...then I was working on it yesterday and the power went out! I swear the universe didn't want me to finish this. haha anyway Here is the last chapter of the untold story. Thank you to all who have favorited, story alerted, and reviewed...or just followed the story! I don't own Sky High...only plot some plot twists and the characters Phoebe and Felicity. Please enjoy and review!_

* * *

Sun rays burst through the slight openings in the curtains. I groggily lifted my head and glanced around the room. Currently I was in Layla and Felicity's living room. We stayed up all night engorging ourselves with popcorn and fruit while watching comedy movies to cheer Layla up. It took a few hours but once she cracked a smile, we knew everything was going to be fine. All night long Will constantly called Layla and not once had she answered. We were both proud of her for not replying to any of them. Even if Will was my own flesh and blood, he deserved this. Maybe he would finally come to his senses.

I dropped my head back on my pillow, wanting to go back to sleep, but found I was unable to. It was probably the excitement for the dance. I hoped and prayed that everything turned out okay for everyone. I heard movement, so I looked over and saw that Layla and Felicity both had woken up.

"What time is it?" I asked Felicity who had her phone next to her on the couch. She picked it up and turned it on.

"10:30."

"Awesome." I mumbled sarcastically, snuggling back into my blankets.

Felicity turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until she finally stopped on VH1 Classic. Totally 80's was playing. The song Jessie's Girl was playing and it was nearing the end of the music video. It was on the last verse of the song and the music video was at the part when Rick Springfield first shanks the mirror with his guitar. He does this about three times before he goes back to singing his song then the guitar solo. The ending of the music always threw me off. 'Jessie' and 'His Girl' (who is named Patty in the video) were sitting in what I think is a theatre and in front of them is a man but in place of the man's head, there is a dog head that is panting.

A tune all too familiar to my ears began to play next. Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money was becoming my favorite 80s song. The beat of the song just seemed to get my blood pumping and all I ever wanted to do when this song was playing was to dance. I instantly got to my feet and then pulled Layla and Felicity off their butts. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed three hairbrushes. I tossed two of them to Felicity and Layla quickly saying,

"Think fast!"

From that we began to sing the lyrics to the song.

_I feel a hunger_

_It's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night._

_Are you the answer?_

_I shouldn't wonder when I feel you whet my appetite_

_With all the power you're releasing_

_It isn't safe to walk the city streets a_

_Anticipation is running through me_

_Let's find the key and turn this engine on._

_I can feel you breathe_

_I can feel your heartbeat faster._

For the heck of it we sang part of the notes off key which made it more entertaining. We took the small instrumental break for a bit of dancing even though we were dancing while singing into the hairbrushes.

_Take me home tonight!_

_I don't want to let you go till you see the light!_

_Take me home tonight!_

_Listen honey_

_just like Ronnie sang: Be my little baby!_

_I get frightened in all this darkness_

_I get nightmares_

_I hate to sleep alone_

_I need some company_

_A guardian angel to keep me warm when the cold winds blow!_

_I can feel you breathe_

_I can feel your heartbeat faster. . . ._

_Take me home tonight!_

When we sang Take me home tonight with Eddie Money we all punched our fists in the air.

_I don't want to let you go till you see the light!_

_Take me home tonight!_

_Listen honey_

_just like Ronnie sang: Be my little baby!_

_Be my little Baby_

The beautiful saxophone came into play right then.

_Just like Ronnie sang_

_I said just like Ronnie sang_

_Be my little baby, _

_Baby my darling_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh!_

I pointed to the couch in the middle of the room, when the girl was singing that part. The back of it was facing the entrance of the living room which was a giant square arch. They understood what I was trying to get at so when Eddie money sang, _I feel the hunger, it's a hunger, _we grabbed hands and ran towards the couch. With the momentum we had going, we put our right legs on the top of the couch and on the amazing saxophone note he held out, the couch tipped over. As soon as he started up the chorus again we sat on the tipped over couch, the cushions pushing up against our backs threatening to fall over. We were laughing so hard and it was a good thing that Mr. and Mrs. Westchester were at work.

"We all know who Phoebe wants to take her home tonight." Felicity joked.

"Yea totally." I said sarcastically getting up.

"Alright let's make some breakfast. I'm starving." In response my black hole of a stomach growled in frustration from only having air to digest.

"Okay but first, we have to fix the couch. If our parents come home and see this they'll throw a fit." Layla declared getting up as well.

"Agreed." Felicity stated.

After we cleaned our mess up in the living room, we made some pancakes. After breakfast I headed home to get ready for the dance tonight. Granted it was only one, so I took a shower then decided to sit around. I got on the computer a few times and watched TV but the time seemed to just slowly creep along. Finally the clock read four and I went upstairs to get ready.

I put on a button up shirt so that way I wouldn't ruin my hair when it came time to take off the shirt and put on my dress. I turned my curling iron on and began to brush through my chestnut hair. Since I washed it, it still had some bounce and frizziness which left my hair about an inch below my shoulders. I ran my hand under some water then turned it off. I flicked the droplets off my hand and onto the curling iron to make sure that it was hot enough to begin my hair. The sizzling sound indicated that it was.

I curled all of my hair into large ringlets then put my hair in a half up half down fashion. I let two small pieces of my hair to hang down on the sides of my face. Next I went on to my make-up. I applied a thin layer of foundation so I wouldn't feel like I had it caked on. Next I brushed on some silver eye shadow but I didn't bring it all the way up to my eyebrow, about half way. I put eyeliner on the bottom eyelids only so it wouldn't be over powering. After all that I added some blush and I was pretty much all ready to go. I walked back in my room but on the way I passed Will's room and he was just sitting there.

"Why aren't you getting ready for the dance?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm not going. I dumped Gwen last night and no matter what I do, Layla just won't answer my calls and I've screwed up royally." I sighed then walked over to him.

"Listen Will, yes you screwed up like there's no tomorrow, but that doesn't mean everyone won't forgive you. I can see that you are really upset about this and sorry for the way you've been acting so if it's any consolation I forgive for your behavior."

"That's nice and all but I mean you're my sister; you were gonna forgive me anyway." Will countered.

"True, but getting the others to forgive you may be easier than you think." I got up and went to walk out of the room but stopped and turned back towards him.

"Try saying you're sorry." I said as a last thought then walked out of his room and into my room to finish getting ready.

I looked at the clock which read 5:45. I thought about putting on my dress but decided to grab something quick to eat first. I knew that there would be snacks at the dance but that wouldn't compare to having an actual full stomach. Snacks can only get one so far. I was searching through the fridge when I heard someone walk in. I didn't bother to lift my head to see who it was until I had completed my mission of finding food, which I succeeded. I found some pizza from the other night and was more than willing to eat it.

I made my way to the microwave and saw that it was mom who walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in her superhero suit.

"Off to save the world?" I asked, opening up and microwave, then slamming it shut. I quickly pushed 30 seconds into it and then pushed start. I know that most people love cold pizza, but quite frankly I am not one of them. Excuse me for wanting warm gooey cheese on flabby cooked dough instead of cold tough rubber on cardboard.

"Didn't we tell you?" Mom questioned to which I shook my head no.

"Gwen asked us to be the guests of honor at Sky High's Homecoming." She answered and I made a face at Gwen.

"Is there something wrong?" She inquired noticing the way my face cringed. I contemplated telling her about Gwen and how much I despised her very existence, but decided against it because don't get me I love my mom to death, but she just wouldn't understand. She has seen Gwen as this perfect angel that is the best catch for Will. Too bad she didn't know about Layla; maybe then things would be different.

"Oh…it's nothing. Just the thought of Dad being at homecoming is kind of unnerving, not to mention it's going to be a pain in the butt." It wasn't a total lie. I knew that Dad would be like glued to my side the whole night because I had a date.

"I'll try to keep him as far away as possible so you can enjoy yourself." She told me reassuringly. The alarm on the microwave went off signaling it was time to enjoy my pizza.

"So do you plan on taking the bus to the school?"

"Yea that's the game plan. Lash is going to pick me up here and we're meeting Felicity at the bus stop." I said, digging into my pizza.

"So tell me about this boy Lash. I know you went on a date with him, but other than that you've never brought him up."

"I never brought it up because we're not exactly an item." I said, even though I was thinking I wouldn't mind being an item.

"So how'd you guys end up going to the dance together?"

"I…asked him to go with me because I like him." Once again, not a total lie. I did like Lash in that way, but I didn't ask him, nor did he actually ask me now that I think about it. But I didn't want to tell her about the bargain we made. Before I could get interrogated any further, I quickly finished my pizza then said,

"I'm going to go put on my dress." I busted out of there like a bat out of hell.

Once I was in the safety of my room, I leaned against the door and I let out a sigh of relief. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my dress wrapped up in a long plastic dress bag. I carefully took it out of the bag and set it on my bed, discarding the bag onto the floor. I slipped out of my button up shirt and my pants then slipped into the dress. I walked over to my mirror to give myself a once over. My dress was red with a fitted bodice with black trim around the bust line and black straps. Running down the front of the dress until the waist, there were four tiny black buttons and around the waist was a black ribbon that I tied to the front on the right side. The bottom or skirt of the dress had the swing style and had black netting underneath. Once I was convinced everything was okay with how I looked I went to put my shoes on. They were just a simple pair of black ballet flats because heels were not my style.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30, leaving me with a half hour to spare. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I figured sitting around and watching TV would be the best thing. Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I quickly answered the door before anyone else could. There stood Lash in his wonderful striped glory. He wore a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a white vest over it and a purple tie. It was a classic Lash combination. At the same time though, I found it funny that to a party, he wore a sweater vest but to homecoming he wore this.

"Hey." I said to him to which he responded, "Hey." Back.

We were both silent not sure of what to say, until Lash broke the ice.

"You look amazing." I could tell he was nervous, whether it was because of us going to homecoming together or it was because he knew I was The Commander's daughter.

"You clean up nice too." I said it both as a compliment and as a way to ease the tension. He flipped the hair out of his eyes then said, "Of course I do." I laughed at his comment and then walked out the door, grabbing his hand while yelling into the house to anyone who cared.

"I'm leaving!" I slammed the door and Lash and I proceeded to walk down to the bus stop.

"You excited for the dance?" I asked to break the silence even though it wasn't one of those awkward silences. When I brought up the dance he looked a bit nervous again, but he quickly shook it off. He was hesitant in his answer.

"It…should be fun." I wasn't sure what had him rattled but I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

When we got to the bus stop others were already there waiting around, the streetlights making the sparkles and bedazzlements on the girl's dresses shine. I kept glancing around, looking for Felicity when I spotted her and Layla. Both were wearing a green dress but Layla's was a darker green than Felicity's and gave her the look of a Greek Goddess. Felicity's dress was a light yellow green that ended at her knees and was strapless. The top was a fitted bodice while a white floral pattern with vines all intertwined wrapped around her waist. From there it flowed out yet had a bit of poof to it leading me to think that there was netting underneath. The skirt had multiple layers of the yellow green color and white see through fabric which gave a good mixture of the two until it stopped at the slip of the dress. I walked over to her dragging Lash along with me.

"Oh my gosh I love your guy's dresses!" I said to her and Layla.

"Thanks yours too." Felicity said back to me

"You guys excited?" I asked both of them but neither of them answered positively. Both answered at the same time. Felicity said, "Not really no." and Layla answered, "It could be better."

"Come on guys, it'll be fun." I tried to get them a bit enthused but it didn't seem to be working.

"Sure sure," said Felicity, but she smiled and stuck her tongue out at me.

As soon as she said that, the bus arrived which I was greatly thankful for. Once everyone was on we took off. Some of the people raised their arms and acted like they hadn't rode this before and it was a new roller coaster ride while others just chit chatted excitedly waiting to get to the dance. Once we arrived, the outside of the school building looked the same but you could see multiple colored lights shining through the windows of the gyms. A lot of the students ran quickly into the building not wanting to miss a thing, but Felicity, Layla, Lash and I took our time. The dance wasn't going anywhere.

The gym had about three disco balls twirling from the ceiling, shining lights everywhere and diamond shaped lanterns hung giving off a nice decoration. There were tables set up with white table cloths, a few already occupied. When we entered we went to sit down at a table. Half of the student body was already here and some were still arriving. Some were dancing while others avoided the idea. I saw the sidekick gang and waved them over to us, much to the annoyance of Lash. Magenta was in a classic Magenta outfit. Her dress was a rich purple with black rose patterned lace on top of it. Tied around her waist was a purple silk ribbon and to top it all off she wore her combat boots. Zack followed right behind her in a white suit with one of those old ruffled tux shirts which was of course highlighter colored with a green bow tie. Ethan was sporting an orange suit with a black bow tie.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" I asked them. Magenta folded her arms across her chest then said,

"This dance is a sickening display." It was the answer I expected from Magenta.

"I'm enjoying it, but I want some punch." Ethan said enthusiastically before running over to the snack table.

"I want some punch too." Layla said getting up and following up after him. I turned to Lash who seemed distracted.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern. I've never seen him distracted like this; it was almost like he was conflicted or worried.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm gonna go find Speed." I nodded as he got up. He kissed me on my cheek before he left.

"So…what exactly are you and Lash?" Felicity questioned me.

"I don't know…I mean I'm not sure if we're dating or…what." I answered her, thinking about her question. I glanced over at the snack table and saw Lash spill the punch that Layla was going to take all over Mr. Boy. I sighed then said to Felicity, "I'll be back."

I saw Lash laughing along with Speed at what he just did, but when he noticed me, he stopped but Speed didn't.

"Why can't you just leave the sidekicks alone?" I inquired as I crossed my arms in front of me. He shrugged then smirked at me.

"Habits are hard to break." I sighed at his answer then smiled it couldn't be helped.

"Fine. I'm gonna go get punch." I went to walk away but I was stopped when I felt someone tugging on my hand. I turned and saw it was Lash. "Let's go dance." He said quickly and before I had a chance to protest, he dragged me onto the dance floor. A slow song had come on, so I rested my hands around his neck while his hands latched onto my waist. About a minute into the song of us dancing back and forth, I decided to bring up what Felicity asked.

"Lash, what are we?" I asked him but he seemed distracted again. "Lash?" He looked back at me and smirked.

"What do you wanna be?" He asked putting his forehead against mine.

"Well, we kiss and we hold hands, and those are the things boyfriends and girlfriends do." I mentioned hoping he was going to take the hint.

"Well…I've never been into labels…but I guess for you I can make an exception." I smiled then kissed him as the song ended. When the song did end, I told Lash I was going to go and find Felicity. I sauntered back over to our table and saw her sitting there with her head resting on her hand. She looked extremely bored.

"Hey…you look bored outta your mind." I told her and she sat back up.

"I wonder why?" She exclaimed sarcastically. I laughed at her then said, "Wanna go and dance?"

"It beats sitting here."

She got up and we danced for a few songs before I became really parched.

"I'm going to go and get some punch. You want any?"

"No thanks I'm good." She said heading back over to our table. I walked over to the snack table, eating a cheese cube and grabbing a cup of punch to wash it down. It was tangy Hawaiian fruit punch mixed with sherbet but it seemed to have a hint of something else mixed in, but I wasn't sure. I walked back over to the table with a plate full of chips and pretzels with my cup of punch. Lash was sitting there but when he saw me, he looked alarmed. "What're you drinking?" He asked warily.

"Punch. It's really good." I said, taking another sip. He sighed then got up.

"Come with me. There's something I need to tell you." He took the punch out of my hand and set in on the table, replacing where the cup was with his hand. He guided me out of the gym right when Gwen began her speech. We walked the silent hallways and I waited patiently for him to say what he wanted to say. After a bit, I finally just asked him.

"Lash what did you want to tell me?" We stopped walking and I waited for his answer. He rubbed the back of his neck then spoke.

"Look this isn't going to be easy to say but…" He began but never got to finish because we heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked and saw my brother running over to us.

"Will… I didn't think you were coming." I said to him.

"Phoebe mom and dad are…" We heard clanking of metal and we all turned to the air vent which was glowing. Will ripped off the vent with ease and out popped Zach.

"Sup kid?" He asked jokingly.

"Zach? What're you doing in the air vent?" I asked but as he stepped out, so did Ethan, Magenta, Layla, Felicity, and Warren.

"What's going on?" I questioned, getting really worried that something happened. Will was the one who answered my question.

"You guys are never going to believe this. Gwen…" He started but was interrupted by Layla.

"Is Royal Pain's daughter." She said. I knew that there was something evil about that girl.

"Yea and…" Will began again but was interrupted by Warren.

"She stole the Pacifier."

"Right..." It seemed that was all the info Will had according to his voice but then Zach spoke up.

"Yea and she turned everybody into babies including your parents dude." He looked taken back then said, "Okay…that I didn't know."

"Wait our parents are…babies? We have to go save them." I went to sprint back to the gym when Lash pulled me back to him. "Lash let go! These are my parents."

"I think this is more than the Strongholds can handle." Layla stated which made me stop and think this out rationally.

"She's right it's going to take all of us." I nodded at my brother's exclamation.

"All of who? You, Warren, Felicity, Lash, and Phoebe? The rest of us are only sidekicks." Magenta mentioned in her typical way.

"Just because you have powers doesn't make you a hero. Sometimes it just makes you a jerk…Makes me a jerk. I guess what I'm trying to say…" Will was trying to apologize when Layla interrupted him.

"We get in, you've been a jerk." She was smiling and that's when I knew everything was going to be okay between the two.

"Layla, incase my homecoming date ends up killing me tonight, I just want you to know…" and he didn't finish his sentence as he pull Layla to him, kissing her for the first time. But a voice interrupted their moment.

"Well isn't that sweet…" We all turned to the voice and standing there was Penny and Speed.

"I hate sweet."

"You guys are a part of this too. Why am I not surprised?" Will stated sarcastically.

"And we weren't the only ones. Lash played his part well." I turned to Lash after Penny said that.

"Lash what is she talking about?" Lash didn't answer me and he kept his head down.

"Lash! What she is talking about!" He still didn't answer and tears began to well up in my eyes. I didn't need an answer for I already had one.

"You didn't know? He was a part of this whole scheme too." Penny answered for him. I turned away from him in disbelief. Warren spoke to Will, while taking off his jacket.

"You go take care of Gwen, we'll handle these clowns." Will was reluctant until Layla told Will to go. He took a short cut running through the wall. Magenta and Zach climbed back into the vent. Penny copied herself and kart wheeled towards us. I went to create a force field but nothing happened. Felicity and Layla went to take of the copies while the original stayed behind. Speed decided to take care of Warren. Lash stood there with Ethan, except he looked like he wasn't sure what side to take. He ran in the direction Speed and Warren went. At this point though, I didn't care what he did.

"What's wrong Stronghold? Having trouble with your power?" Penny asked in a sickly sweet voice. She kart wheeled towards me to which I did a back hand spring away from her. What? My mom is master in martial arts and unarmed combat and you'd think I wouldn't learn.

"If you know so much about it, why not enlighten me?"

"It was Royal Pains idea. She created a chemical that robs the drinker of their powers for twenty-four hours." She sent a punch my way but I easily blocked it. I sent my leg flying into her side, causing her to crush into the lockers. When she pushed herself off there was an indent. Penny created two more clones of herself and posed with her fists in front of her, as did I. The first clone came at me intending to punch me in the face but I grabbed the hand and twisted it at an odd angle, locking the first clone in place. But that left me down one arm. The second clone attempted what the first didn't accomplish and failed as well. But that left me with no arms to defend myself with and I'm sure that's what the original wanted. When Penny came at me though, I threw my leg up in the arm kicking her in the face. What I didn't count on, nor did I see was her creating another clone.

The third clone successfully punched me in the face, causing me to let go of the other two. The other two then kneed me in the stomach. I bent over in pain and short of breath having the wind knocked out of me. I tasted blood in my mouth so I felt my lip, feeling the wet, gooey substance on my hand. She drew first blood. I saw vines though creep up on the clones stringing them in the air. The only person left was the original Penny. She backed away in fear but then charged at me. Using her momentum, I clutched onto the arm that came out to strike me and flung her over my shoulder, throwing her on the ground. I let go of her arm and she lied there limp. She was knocked out. I looked over and saw Felicity standing there with her sister.

"Hey thanks for the help." I thanked her.

"Did you think I was going to just stand there? Really?...really." She stated with her sarcasm edge.

"And since your speaking in sarcasm I know you're okay." I said back to her. I saw Layla holding a container for blue prints and I was curious as to why she would have that. She must have noticed me looking at it because she spoke up.

"Royal Pain disabled the anti-gravity device. If we don't reactivate it in 10 minutes, the school is going to fall outta the sky."

I saw Warren, Ethan, and Lash come around the corner and appear behind Felicity and Layla. Since Lash was with them, I knew he didn't help out Speed, but that didn't change anything. Zach and Magenta crawled back out the air vent. Layla pulled out the blue print and laid it across the floor. Ethan, Zach, Layla, and Magenta gathered around it, while Warren and Felicity leaned up against the lockers and I looked over Layla's shoulder. Lash stood next to me, not that I wanted him to.

"Here's the antigravity room." Layla exclaimed pointing to the room on the blue prints.

"But didn't Royal Pain seal off every route?" Magenta asked, and for once it wasn't in a pessimistic tone.

"Hey what about this conduit?" Ethan pointed out the small pathway that seemed to be untouched by Royal Pain.

"Yea right, you'd have to be like a rat to fit in there." Zach declared sarcastically, until the same thought popped into all of our heads. We all looked at Magenta who was focused on the blue print until she noticed all eyes were on her. She rolled her eyes before saying, "Oh great."

"Alright, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta you three find that conduit and disable Royal Pains device. The rest of us will go and help out Will." I instructed and the rest followed. We all ran to the gym, hoping that that was where Will would be. When we entered, Will was about to punch Royal Pain in the face, then Layla yelled out, "WILL!"

That was enough of a distraction for Royal Pain to charge up power in her arm and punch Will instead. I thought he would be okay until he went flying through the window. We covered ourselves up from flying glass. I could feel tears well up in my eyes again as Felicity, Layla, and I all cried out, "NO!"

All we could hear is my brothers screams as he fell to his death. I looked at Royal Pain and charged at her, forgetting I didn't have any powers at the moment. She back handed me across the stomach sending me across the gym. When I landed, I had the wind knocked out of me. Luckily, superheroes and sidekicks had bodies built for this type of abuse. I closed my eyes and grimaced from the pain. When I opened them again, Lash was standing over me. Even though I didn't trust him, and hated him at this moment, I was slightly happy to see his face. He helped me back onto my feet.

"And there goes your last chance at stopping me." Royal Pain declared confidently. Layla took a step towards her said, "We'll see about that." Felicity was right behind her, but Warren pulled her back behind him, and then stopped Layla. We all heard a swooshing noise. We all looked at the window. I thought I was maybe delusional when I saw my brother there flying, but then he spoke. My brother was truly alive.

"Surprised?...So am I." He said flying towards Royal Pain.

"You're flying? That's Impossible!" She yelled as Will picked her up, flying to the ceiling then dropping her. On impact, the gym floor indented and the wood splintered in every direction. Will wasted no time punching her, shattering her helmet. It was finally over. I sprinted over to my brother engulfed him in a bone crushing hug as did Felicity and Layla. Warren patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" I said to him, while punching him in the shoulder. All of a sudden there was a feeling in my stomach. That feeling you get when you go over the first hill of a roller coaster or when you speed over a hill; that feeling when it feels like your stomach just jumped to where your throat is. Yea it was that feeling. All six of us fell to the ground.

"The school is falling!" Layla yelled to Will, who jumped up and flew away to try to use his strength to push the school back into the sky, and not have it crush millions of citizens. Warren held Felicity down on the ground, using his body as a shield. I saw Lash crawling over to me. He held his hand out to me for me to take, and against my better judgment, I took it.

"Phoebe! If this is it, I need to tell you that I love you!" He shouted to me. I shook my head in denial, in disbelief.

"No it's not true! You've been lying to me this whole time!" I yelled back to him. He looked so heartbroken when I said that, but there was nothing I could do. All of a sudden, I felt the school's anti-gravity reactivate because that falling feeling went away. Once we were back in the sky, I stood up and went to walk away from Lash, but wanted to say one last thing to him.

"It's not that I don't want to believe you Lash, it's that I can't believe you." I said to him before I walked over to Felicity, Warren, and Layla. We, including Lash, Ethan, Zach, and Magenta, went outside to find Will standing next to one of the school buses. He was helping Ron Wilson, take the babies out of the bus. We walked over to help them out as well. When we got about half of the babies out, Layla asked, "Now what?" Will was the one to answer her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Beats me."

Warren took a baby with a large cranium out and when it started to talk, I realized it was Mr. Medulla.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance. It should only take me a couple of hours to reconfigure the Pacifier. Mr. Peace would you please carry me to the Mad Science Lab?"

"Sure." He answered cautiously.

"And Mr. Peace?" He asked Warren to which he answered warily because he was probably semi-creeped out by the talking baby.

"Yea?"

"Regrettably I have made boom boom." We all backed up at that comment because no one wanted to change the professor's diaper. Once Medulla was all cleaned up, Medulla got straight to work on the Pacifier. Once it was ready to go, Medulla first de-Pacified himself, then the rest of the staff along with my parents. Then he worked on the students. Principal Powers was giving instructions for people to find their clothes, to grab a baby, and report to the Mad Science Lab until everyone was de-Pacified. When my parents were dressed they were wiping off any dust that was on their uniforms. I was standing with the sidekick gang when I saw Will walk over to Mom and Dad.

"Mom…Dad…guys?" Will was trying to get their attention and when he did, he told them something I didn't even know and I couldn't believe I failed to realize.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, because this whole thing was my fault." He said, and I walked over and said, "How…none of us knew that Gwen the she-witch was Royal Pain."

"She's right Will. Honey you cannot blame yourself." My mom spoke up.

"Course not. How were you supposed to know that your girlfriend was a complete and total psychopath?" My dad exclaimed.

"No that's not it, um…you gave Phoebe and I one rule, and I broke it. I took her down into the sanctum and that's how she got the Pacifier. The whole party was a trap." Will explained.

"And so was the whole homecoming, Will. We all fell into Royal Pain's trap, but you defeated her. You saved Sky High and everyone in her." Our dad tried to reason. Will gave a thousand watt smile then said modestly, "I didn't do it by myself."

We were then interrupted by Mr. Boy.

"Excuse me, Steve…Josie? Although it appears that Gwen only came up with this award to lure you to homecoming and your ultimate doom, but still it's inscribed so.." My dad took the trophy from his hands and said,

"I'd be honored to accept this Hero of the Year Award…" At first I thought my dad was really going to take it, but then he continued. "But I'm afraid this doesn't belong to us."

"It belongs to them. The sidekicks…I mean hero support."

"Why don't we call them what they really are Josie. Heroes." My dad thrust the trophy forward towards Zach, Magenta, Ethan, and Ron. They all touched the trophy proudly except for Magenta who just gave a smile and touched the top. My dad then turned to his old sidekick and said, "Oh and Jonathon, whatever you're teaching them…keep teaching them it." He walked away but my mom gave Mr. Boy a kiss on the cheek, his face instantly blushing.

Soon everyone was de-Pacified and Principal Powers decided that we could still have the homecoming dance because we deserved it after everything we had been through. I walked back into the gym with Felicity because we lost track of the sidekick gang and Layla and Will. Lash, I hadn't seen him since we took the babies out of the buses. A lump built in my throat at the thought of his betrayal, even though in the end he helped us. I spotted the sidekick gang and Warren. Magenta and Zach were sitting, Ethan was dancing with a girl I didn't know, and Warren seemed to just be standing there. Then I got an idea. I grabbed onto Felicity's arm and dragged her over to Warren.

"Phoebe, what're you doing?" She asked me.

"Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending doesn't mean you won't." I stated and she didn't get what I meant until we were in front of Warren.

"Hey Warren. I'm thinking about heading home. Can you keep Felicity company?" Felicity had a death grip on my arm which I tried to pry off until I was successful. He nodded and I left her there. I could feel daggers in my back until I left the gym. I quickly popped my head back in to see what would happen and I saw Warren offer her his hand and nodded towards the dance floor. She was reluctant at first but took his offered hand and he led her onto the dance floor. I smiled at the scene and took my leave. I was walking down the empty hallways when I felt something wrap around my waist. When I looked down and saw stripes, I pushed the arm away and kept walking.

"Phoebe please just let me explain." Lash tried to reason with me as he ran to catch up to my pace.

"I don't want to hear it Lash. This whole time, you have been in cahoots with Royal Pain. How do I know that this whole time you haven't been toying with my feelings, that it wasn't your job to weasel your way into my life?" I questioned pushing the glass entrances doors open to leave the building. As I was climbing down the stairs, Lash got in front of me.

"Yes I admit, I was in cahoots with Gwen, but not once was I toying with your feelings. If anything the more time I spent with you, the less I wanted to be in Gwen's group. I tried to tell you before it all happened, but I was too late."

"Oh really? Cause you did a great job making sure no one drank the chemical punch!" I yelled at him. He took me by the shoulders trying to get me to listen.

"I tried! Why do you think I dumped the punch all over Mr. Boy? So Layla couldn't drink it. Or that I pulled you to dance when you wanted something to drink." He paused before continuing. "I attacked my only friend…and I did it for you." I shook my head in disbelief. I wanted to believe everything he was saying, but at the same time I didn't. What if this was all a lie? I could feel tears prickle at the edges of my eyes. Small sobs escaped my mouth. I was so frustrated and confused. He tilted my head up.

"Phoebe, you can doubt anything I've ever done, but please don't doubt my feelings for you." When I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was telling the truth. In a whisper, I said, "I believe you." His face was no longer sad as he cracked a small relieved smile. He leaned down and kissed me, and I gladly kissed back. When we pulled away, he led me back into the dance.

The rest of the year was a complete and utter bore compared to homecoming. But that doesn't mean things weren't exciting. After the dance Felicity and Warren got together as well as Layla and Will, both pairs that were inevitable. The girl that Ethan was dancing with was named Maria. They were perfect for each other, but neither would admit their feelings to one another. Zach finally took a chance and asked Magenta out to which she agreed but she still wears the pants in that relationship. As for Lash and I, well, we broke up after a week. We got in this huge argument and we never made up. He went back to picking on the sidekicks and being evil. Got cha! I was kidding. Lash and I are still going strong and he's going to be graduating soon. At first the sidekick gang had a hard time accepting Lash but everything has been worked out. Until the very end of high school, we all were really great friends. One day we'll leave each other but we'll always have our memories. I mean that's what high school is all about. And when we grow old, we'll be telling this one story for generations…the untold story.

Fin

* * *

_So what'd all think of the ending? I HAVE TO KNOW!...haha sorry Black Butler came out right there...anyway thanks again to all who favorited, reviewed, story alerted, or just flat out took the time to read the story! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!_


	8. Author's Note!

Dear Fellow Fanfictioners,

So I really hope that anyone who has read or will read this story, reviewed this story, or alerted this story sees this message. Last night I was reading the Untold Story and realized it was one of my favorites and glancing over the reviews, I decided to create a one shot involving Phoebe and Lash for two reasons. The first reason, because I really did enjoy writing this fanfic the most and I wanted to create a companion piece for it. The second because in the reviews, a few people were asking for an epilogue. I didn't really want an epilogue so I thought a one shot was better. It's on my author's page titled Over the Years. I hope you enjoy it!

Sincerely,

PanicingRebelAngels.


End file.
